Amor Prohibido
by StephanieCullen116
Summary: - ¿Y por qué no podemos? - Preguntó. -Simplemente no podemos, Edward Somos Hermanos Esto está prohibido-dije. -No importa, y nada ni nadie me Hará cambiar-y me besó. Un amor prohibido entre hermanos ¿pero lo son?. Espero que les guste Review plis
1. El Accidente

**Quiero decirles que estos no son mis personajes, le pertenece a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer con su grandiosa Saga de Crepúsculo.**

**

* * *

**

**Amor Prohibido**

**El Accidente**

**Esme POV **

-¿Esme es seguro?, ¿no tendrás inconvenientes?- preguntó mi mejor amiga Reneé.

-todo estará bien recuerda, que me encantan los niños.- la calmé

Después de convencer a Reneé y a Charlie de que me dejaran cuidar de su hija mientras ellos se iban a su luna de miel, acosté a Isabella en su cuna cerda de la de mi lindo Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano ya que el llanto de Isabella despertó a Edward.

-¿qué ha sucedido con mis dos angelitos?- pregunté maternalmente.

Le di de comer a Isabella y a Edward al mismo tiempo y al poco rato se durmieron. Y en eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿diga?

-cariño, es urgente, enciende las noticias- dijo Carlisle con tono preocupado.

-¿qué sucede?- obedecí inmediatamente y cambié el canal de las noticias, en él había una reportera hablando de que un avión rumbo a Hawái había colapsado llegando al aeropuerto y que ningún sobreviviente salió vivo de allí. _No…._

En el reportaje colocaron una lista de nombres de los que fallecieron y en esos salió el de una pareja de apellido Swan… _Oh Dios mío no…._

El auricular del teléfono se me calló de las manos. _Isabella… no pudo… haber quedado huérfana… ella no…_

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sentí los cálidos brazos de mi esposo y rompí a llorar, aún me costaba asimilar la reciente noticia, no quería.

-tranquila, créeme yo también estoy mal- dijo besándome la frente.

-y… ¿qué haremos con Isabella?- sollocé.

-no… podemos dejarla en un orfanato sola… ahora será nuestra responsabilidad… la adoptaremos.

Luego de ese trágico día, pasaron las semanas hasta que Carlisle obtuvo noticias acerca de los cuerpos de mis amigos, queríamos darles una despedida a ellos como se debe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**17 años después **_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**BPOV**

_**Flash Back**_

-mamá!! Donde has puesto mi libro favorito!!!- grité frustrada, odiaba que tomaran mis cosas sin mi permiso.

-no lo sé cariño, pregúntale a tu hermano.

-Edward!!! Quiero mi libro ahora!!!- dije entrando a su cuarto.

-lo siento, pero no, casi no sales a jugar por tanto leer, aparte que tanto te atrae ese libro ¿eh?- me acorraló contra la pared.

-Ed.… Edward, necesito mi libro…

Odiaba que se acercara de esa manera, sentía que mi corazón se desbocaba cada vez que se me acercaba… _Por Dios es mi hermano!!.-_pensé_-_ Y lo peor de todo es que siempre terminaba sonrojada.

-Eddy, por favor ya madura-musité.

-oh vamos Bells, solo tenemos 10 años somos niños, no me digas que quieres madurar ahora, disfrutemos, porque si no lo haré por las malas.

-oh no, no, no por favor- me aterré, sabía lo que venía.

-oh, sí.

Me tiró al suelo juguetonamente y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en todas partes.

-jajajajjajajajjajajajajajajajajajajaja!!! Detente Edward!!

-no!!

Luego de varios minutos de un momento de risas, Edward se cansó de hacerme cosquillas, pero aún estaba arriba mío. Nos miramos el uno al otro, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, el mundo alrededor de nosotros dejó de existir.

Noté que Edward me miraba intensamente ya que se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro; el ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, yo por instinto cerré mis ojos, en ese instante sentí unos dulces labios posados sobre los míos, se sentían cálidos y suaves…momento… Edward me está besando!!, no, no, el, él es… mi hermano!!...

-¿Edward?, ¿Bella?- preguntó nuestra madre acercándose al cuarto.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo empuje para que se quitara, me levanté rápidamente y en el momento de que mamá abriera la puerta para entrar salí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me apoyé sobre la puerta y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

_-sólo es mi hermano…_ -me dije mentalmente.

Agudicé un poco mi oído y pude captar como mamá regañaba a Edward.

-hijo, ahora que le has hecho.

-nada mamá…

-quiero que te disculpes con ella, ¿entendido?

-sí, mamá, lo haré…

Luego de varios minutos alguien toca la puerta.

-bella… soy yo, Edward, ábreme por favor- Me levanté y lo dejé pasar.

-bella, yo… -musitó, pero lo interrumpí.

-tranquilo, Ed, sé que fue un malentendido- le sonreí.

-pero…

-nada de peros, ahora iré a tocar tu piano- salí corriendo.

-NOOO!!- gritó persiguiéndome.

Me senté en el banquillo y esperé que él se sentara a mi lado y que tocara las melodías que tanto me gustaban.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Estaba soñando algo de mi pasado con Edward hasta que…

-Bella, tierra llamando a Bella- dijo mientras sacudía su mano frente a mi rostro.

-¿ah?, ¿qué?- dije despertando de mi ensoñación.

-¿otra vez soñando despierta?- preguntó divertido.

-¿y tú no dejas de molestar?-gruñí.

-vamos, gruñona, mamá quiere que alistemos nuestras maletas ahora, mañana saldremos muy temprano- dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas y salía de mi habitación.

Gemí, nos mudaríamos, me gustaba el sol de Phoenix; ahora me mudaría a Forks un pueblecito donde por lo general nunca sale el sol, siempre está lloviendo, no me gustaba para nada ese lugar, de solo pensar en un clima frío y húmedo me hacía estremecer, sentía que esto va a ser más aburrido de lo normal.

Muy a mi pesar saqué las maletas y comencé a acomodar mi ropa, no es que tuviera mucha, no me gustaba ir demasiado extravagante, solo algo sencillo y casual. Ya casi todo estaba arreglado, solo faltaban un par de detalles y listo todos a Forks, que alegría…. Una vez de haber terminado de arreglar mis maletas, bajé las escaleras, quería pasar un tiempo a solas para despedirme de mi adorado sol. Me fui al jardín de mamá y me recosté en el pasto disfrutando del calor del lugar.

-extrañaré esto…-musité.

-tómalo por el lado amable, conoceremos un nuevo lugar, yo también extrañaré el sol no te preocupes, los fines de semanas si tenemos tiempo podremos venir aquí un rato, recuerda que esto no será definitivo- dijo una aterciopelada voz, mi hermano.

-está bien, como digas- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos nuevamente y escuchaba su leve risita.

-eres graciosa hermana.

-como quieras…-dije algo intangible y luego de varios minutos me quedé dormida.

Mi nueva vida comenzaría a partir de mañana, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos (si es que los tendría), y nuevo ambiente, ahora me sentiré un bicho raro alrededor de otras personas, vamos a ver cómo transcurre esto, con Edward a mi lado me acostumbraré rápidamente.

_Adiós sol, adiós Phoenix…._

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que todos estén bien, este es mi segundo fic acerca de la saga de Twilight!! Espero que les sea de su agrado, ya que en mi anterior fic fue así, no importa la cantidad de reviews que dejen, estaré eternamente agradecida de que lean mi fic, recuerden solo ustedes y las canciones son mi verdadera inspiración**

**Bye**

**StephanieCullen116**


	2. Nuevo Comienzo en Forks

**Nuevo comienzo en Forks **

**BPOV**

-Bella… cariño, despierta es hora de irnos- dijo mamá intentando despertarme.

-solo 5 minutos más, por favor…- pedí.

-después, cariño, se nos hace tarde será un largo viaje, tu padre decidió ir en auto para admirar el camino, a demás les tenemos una sorpresa.

-vamos!! Bells! Apúrate!!-dijo Edward azarandándome.

-maldita sea Edward ya estaba despierta!!!-grité enojada.

-huy, pero que humos hermanita- dijo divertido.

-bueno basta los dos, ya están demasiado grandecitos y Bella será mejor que cuides tu vocabulario jovencita- nos reprendió mamá.

-lo sentimos mamá- dijimos al unísono "Eddy" y yo.

-Bueno Bella, báñate y cámbiate, desayunaremos en el camino- y se fue.

-rayos Edward, siempre haces que mamá nos regañe- le dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama.

-¿sí?, ¿enserio? No me había percatado- dijo burlonamente.

-sal de mi cuarto o… me demoraré y no veremos nuestra sorpresa- tuche, di en el blanco, su rostro se contrajo con una mueca de desaprobación.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo tú ganas- salió derrotado.

-siempre- mee reí.

Muy a regañadientes, saqué unas cuantas cosas de mi maleta de viaje y me metí al baño. Me duché y luego me cambié, arreglé algunas cosas y baje junto con mi maleta.

-ya estoy lista mamá ¿de qué sorpresa es la que hablas?- pregunté.

-ve junto con tu hermano al garaje.

Edward me tomó de la mano y por desgracia mía me sonroje y él lo notó porque sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que te deja sin aliento- _basta, Bella, creo que nunca podrás superarlo_- me dije a mi misma y me abofeteé mentalmente.

Salimos al garaje de la casa y vimos un hermoso y ostentoso auto, sonreí, era un _volvo_ plateado, el auto que tanto le gusta a Edward.

-woao!- exclamó Edward soltándome la mano y corriendo hacia el auto.

-¿les gusta?- preguntó mamá.

-mucho diría yo- dije sonriendo.

-El auto lo van a compartir ambos hasta que Bella cumpla sus 17 que será dentro de poco y le regalemos uno nuevo ¿están de acuerdo?- dijo mi padre.

-me parece perfecto- dijo Edward.

-Papá… no te molestes yo…

-tranquila hija será tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-eso debería de ser una sorpresa- dije.

-pero Bella, siempre me has dicho que odias las sorpresas.

-oh!, es cierto, lo olvidé- y todos se rieron.

-vamos, el camión de la mudanza aún tiene que recoger lo que falta y ya debemos irnos- dijo papá.

-¿me haces el honor de subirte primero hermanita?- dijo Edward abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

-claro!, gracias- y me monté, si afuera era espectacular, imagínense por dentro, era muy al estilo de Edward.

Tomamos un desvío para ir a desayunar. Desayunamos en nuestro restaurante favorito "Le Gourmet".

_Extrañaré la deliciosa comida de aquí_- pensé.

Seguimos nuestro camino, siguiendo la ruta de papá, había un silencio bastante incómodo y quería romperlo pero no supe con qué empezar.

-¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo?- preguntó.

-sabes que no podría.

-¿y por qué tan callada?

-no tengo un buen tema de conversación y… solo estoy sumida en mis pensamientos.

-sabes que yo también extrañaré nuestro hogar, a demás, míralo por el lado positivo, tendremos nuevos amigos, un clima diferente y profesores diferentes.

-dilo por ti mismo Edward, está bien si tenemos nuevos amigos, no me opongo, pero la cuestión es si me aceptan, sabes que detesto la atención. El clima… pues odio lo frío y lo húmedo, y realmente extrañaré mi sol; y bueno los profesores es un tema aparte- repliqué.

-Bella, eres divertida y tienes muchas cualidades que atraen a las personas no sé porque dices que no aceptaran.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, siempre que Edward me halagaba me sonrojaba.

-Lo ves, hasta cuando te sonrojas eres divertida- dijo sonriéndome.

-Oh, ya basta- de seguro ya era la mamá de los tomates. Y lo que obtuve de él fue su estridente risa musical.

-bien pondré música- coloqué el CD favorito de Edward, Claro de Luna.

-gracias- suspiró.

No sé por cuánto tiempo miré a través de la ventana, pero me quedé dormida.

-Bella, vamos dormilona despierta.

-¿qué tienen en contra de los 5 minutos?- me moví intranquila.

-Estamos a punto de llegar a Forks, creí que querías ver el paisaje- dijo Edward.

-…. Está bien- levanté mi cabeza.

Miré a través de la ventana y observé que todo era verde, gemí; no tenía nada en contra de la naturaleza, pero era muy verde….

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-nada…-mentí.

-¿ya te han dicho lo mal que mientes?

-sí…-musité.

-cuéntame, soy tu hermano.

-todo está muy verde…-susurré.

-¿verde?-me miró y se rió.

Me sonroje, sabía que mi comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, aparentando estar enojada pero eso solo hizo reírse más. Me volteé bruscamente ahora si enojada y miré nuevamente por la ventana y observé a un grupo de jóvenes lanzándose de un acantilado y otros probando sus motos, me pareció divertido, tal vez un día lo haga.

Nos adentramos en lo más denso del bosque y en ella había una enorme casa de dos pisos mucho más grande que la de Phoenix. Tenía unos enormes ventanales que algunos, creo, que dan al jardín.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?

-sí- dije, quedé impresionada.

Edward apagó el motor del auto y bajó, también iba a disponerme a lo mismo pero el fue más rápido y me abrió la puerta.

-gracias que caballeroso- sonreí.

-siempre- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Mamá siempre nos enseño tales modales, pero en mí no se me da bastante bien, debido a que soy torpe, me pregunto ¿de quién habré heredado eso?, Edward tenía un perfecto equilibrio y mis padres también, -_oh déjenme adivinar, es la mala suerte… está en mi ADN debo suponer_- me dije mentalmente.

Mis padres sonreían al ver nuestros rostros de complacencia.

-se adaptarán muy bien ya lo verán- dijo nuestra madre.

Entramos a nuestro nuevo hogar, si dije que por fuera era hermosa, pues miento, por dentro parecía una mansión, los grandes ventanales que observé desde afuera dirigían como supuse al jardín; el enorme espacio de la sala era mucha habían diversos muebles ocupando el espacio y en una esquina había un mini escenario y sobre el estaba el gran piano negro de cola de Edward.

-fantástico- dijimos al unísono.

-ven, veamos la parte de arriba- tomó de mi mano y me guió por las escaleras.

La planta superior de la casa estaba con numerosos plantas y cuadros que estaban en nuestra _"antigua"_ casa.

Había numerosas puertas también y fuimos a inspeccionarlas una a una, estábamos curiosos. La primera puerta al que entramos era la habitación de mis padres, otra de ellas era el baño por cierto muy bien decorado parecía como un spa, ahora podría relajarme un poco. Entramos a otras habitaciones y deducimos que eran para visitas y solo quedaban dos más ambas estaban una frente a otra.

-¿cuál veremos primero, derecha o izquierda?- preguntó

-derecha- contesté.

Entramos a la habitación que mencioné, estaba muy bien decorada, estantes de libros y un gran ventanal que tenía un balcón con vista al bosque.

-al parecer esta es tu habitación Bella, muy bonita por cierto- comentó Edward.

-gracias, ahora veremos la tuya- anuncié.

Entramos en su habitación; su estante de CD estaba al lado de su escritorio, y también dentro de la habitación había un hermoso sillón de cuero negro.

-muy a tu estilo Edward- dije lanzándome en su cama.

-sí, pero ahora tengo un problema- dijo ceñudo.

-¿cuál?

-mi colección de CD está en desorden ¿me ayudas?- preguntó.

-está bien- sonreí.

Ayudé a Edward a acomodar los CD como a él le gusta. Ayudamos a mamá y a papá a arreglar la casa el resto del día ya que mañana será nuestro primer día de instituto en Forks.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Al día siguiente-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Me levanté muy temprano y me asomé por la ventana pude ver que el cielo estaba nublado como solía ser el clima de Forks, decidí irme a bañar para prepararme para mi primer día de escuela. Me metí a bañar, quería tomar un buen baño de agua caliente, no quería sentir tanto el clima frío de afuera, me vestí y baje las escaleras, encontré a papá tomando café solo en la mesa del comedor.

-buenos días papá- saludé.

-buenos días hija, te has levantado temprano hoy- dijo.

-sí, estoy algo nerviosa por la escuela.

-no debes porque preocuparte ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-sí pero no puedo evitar sentirme como un bicho raro en una escuela nueva- dije, no quería ser el centro de atención no me agradaba la idea.

-hay Bella- se rió- recuerda que tu no serás la única en asistir, Edward estará contigo.

-bueno tienes razón.

-y a demás verás cómo te acoplarás con tus nuevos compañeros- dijo y se levantó- bueno hija, ya es hora de ir al hospital, como vez yo también soy nuevo y no me preocupo- me besó en la frente y se fue.

-adiós papá.

Vi a mamá despedirse de papá y se dirigió a la cocina, la seguí.

-buenos días mamá- saludé.

-buenos días hija, ¿Edward aún duerme?- preguntó cariñosamente.

-supongo que sí.

-oh, supones mal hermanita, buenos días má.

-buenos días Edward, siéntense ya les preparo el desayuno- Nos dirigimos al comedor.

-asique mi querida hermana se levantó primero que yo… Dios creo que se acabará el mundo- dijo fingiendo temor.

-oh, ya basta Eddy deja de molestarme tan temprano- mascullé.

Luego de desayunar la exquisita comida de mamá, nos fuimos en el volvo a la escuela, no fue difícil encontrarla estaba al lado de la carretera y más bien se parecía a un montón de casas juntas, en fin era nuestra nueva escuela a partir de ahora; no había nadie todavía en los estacionamientos, aún era temprano para las clases, Edward y yo decidimos ir a la secretaría para recibir nuestras materias y el mapa.

-buenos días- dijimos al unísono a una señora no más de 50 años podría decirse y según su carnet se llamaba Cope, su apellido no logré entenderlo.

-Buenos días, jóvenes que se les ofrece.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen y ella es Isabella Cullen, somos los alumnos nuevos y queríamos saber que clases nos tocan ahora y el mapa para saber dónde quedan- dijo Edward mostrando su sonrisa.

-oh sí, esperen un segundo ya se los traigo- se adentro a un pequeño cuarto y luego regresó con nuestros papeles.-aquí tienen, que tengan un buen día.

-gracias- dijimos juntos nuevamente.

Caminamos por los pasillos conociendo la nueva escuela, revisé en mi horario y mi primera clase era Trigonometría- valla manera de empezar el día, que bien- pensé sarcásticamente. Esa materia especialmente no era mi fuerte.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora?- preguntó.

-Trigonometría ¿tú?

-jajaja, valla Bella, que suerte tienes, bueno yo empiezo con Español.

-hey, no te rías- le regañé.

Nos sentamos en los banquillos luego de conocer el lugar, ya comencé a notar que los estudiantes se estacionaban y se bajaban para ir a clases. Algunos al pasar frente a nosotros se nos quedaron mirando.

-bien vallamos a clase- tomó de mi mano y me acompañó a mi aula.

-nos vemos en el almuerzo- le dije y se fue. Entré a clase y el profesor aún no llegaba, esperé cerca de su escritorio no quería sentarme en algún lugar ocupado.

-hola, soy Mike Newton mucho gusto- saludó un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-hola Mike, el gusto es mío- sonreí levemente.

-tú debes ser Isabella Cullen, la chica nueva.

-sí, no te equivocas, pero llámame mejor Bella- dije.

El profesor llegó y me indicó mi asiento, el último de la fila y adivinen con quien… con Mike.

La mañana pasó algo rápida, Mike me acompañó a casi todas mis clases, este chico hablaba hasta por los codos, en fin al menos era agradable o eso pensaba…

-¿quieres que te acompañe también a la cafetería?- preguntó.

-como quieras- dije. Mike parecía mi sombra o un… perrito… no es por ofender pero… ahora sí que me estaba cansando. Fuimos a la cafetería, me iba a sentar con él en una mesa de chicos que sabía quiénes eran pero algo captó mi atención, Edward me hacía señas para que fuera donde él.

-lo siento Mike, después conoceré a tus amigos, me sentaré con alguien más- le dije amablemente- gracias.

Me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba sentado Edward, en ella habían tres chicos más.

-hola hermanita ¿cómo fue tu mañana?- preguntó.

-genial- dije sarcásticamente.

-ven siéntate- dijo dándome un puesto a su lado.

-Emmet, Alice, Jasper ella es de quien les hablaba, es Bella mi hermana- me presentó a sus nuevos amigos.

-Bells, ellos son mis nuevos amigos- sonrió.

-mucho gusto a todos.

-el gusto es mío Bella- dijo Alice.

-tengo una duda Edward, dices que Bella es tu hermana pero ustedes no se parecen en nada, parecen más bien amigos o novios- dijo Emmet, Edward y yo nos miramos.

Siempre que decíamos que éramos hermanos nos decían lo mismo, y quisiera averiguar por qué. Me sentí incomoda por un momento, la verdad no sabía que contestarle.

-Emmet ella es mi hermana…- dijo Edward.

-disculpa a Emmet es un tonto- dijo Alice disimulando un poco la situación.

En timbre para la siguiente clase sonó, me levanté rápidamente sin despedirme de nadie, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, siempre que decían eso quedaba en ese estado y Edward comprendía o al menos eso pensaba.

Mi siguiente clase según mi horario era literatura, me encaminé hacia ella pero al no fijarme bien por mi camino tropecé con alguien.

-l-lo siento- tartamudeé.

-descuida, linda- dijo un chico moreno de cabello largo y negro- mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black y tu debes ser Isabella Swan.

-Bella, por favor.

-un gusto en conocerte preciosa, ¿vienes a la clase de literatura?- preguntó, me sonroje por haberme llamado así.

-sí….- musité.

-te acompaño entonces- sonrió.

Llegamos a tiempo a la clase y me presenté con el profesor, pero por mi mala suerte también tuve que presentarme frente a los demás.

-hola… mi nombre es Isabella Marie Cullen, vengo de Phoenix… un gusto conocerlos- dije algo apenada.

Luego de esa vergonzosa presentación me asignaron un puesto al lado de una chica rubia de ojos celestes, más bien no parecía una estudiante era toda una modelo y noté que detrás de ella se sentaba otra rubia, su mirada era penetrante, sus ojos también eran azules pero más oscuros que la primera rubia a mi lado- _esto hace que mi autoestima decaiga más…_- pensé.

-hola chica nueva- saludó la rubia a mi lado.

-soy Rosalie Hale y ella es mi amiga Tanya Denalí- se presentó.

-m-mucho gusto- dije.

-¿tú eres la hermana de Edward Culle?- preguntó.

-sí ¿por qué?

-hemos escuchado sobre él, dicen que es guapo y todo… - dijo con una sonrisita.

-me he estado preguntando, ¿quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?- dijo Rosalie.

-¿su grupo?

-sí, eres hermosa y tienes posibilidades de estar en nuestro grupo de populares, no se lo pedimos a cualquiera- ¿yo en un grupo de populares? Imposible…

-y-yo no sé.

-vamos Isabella, si quieres ven a mi casa – dijo Tanya anotando su dirección en un papel.

-te esperaremos.

Tal vez tener una nueva oportunidad con ellas sería una nueva experiencia…

* * *

Hola a todos, sorry mil veces sorry por la demora, pero no he podido, estaba en exámenes bimestrales, y mi cabeza iba a explotar por tanto estudiar, pero ahora sí, ya les traje el segundo capítulo de amor prohibido espero que lo disfruten, dejen comentarios porfis XD

StephanieCullen116


	3. Grupo de Populares

**Grupo de Populares**

**BPOV**

No estaba del todo convencida de relacionarme con ellas, pero estoy en un lugar diferente a mi hogar… tal vez puedo ser otra persona, alguien como ellas.

La hora de salida llegó, esperé a Edward cerca del volvo; observé que salía con los chicos que conocí en la cafetería y se acercaban a mí. Oh… oh.

-¡hola Bella!, quería decirte por parte de Emmet que lo siente por haberte hecho sentir algo incómoda- dijo Alice.

-¡Hey Alice! ¡Lo quería decir yo mismo!- dijo Emmet.

-Lo siento Bellita no sabía que te pondrías de esa manera ¿amigos?- dijo con un puchero.

-ah… descuida… estas perdonado y solo seré tu amigo si dejas de decirme Bellita- le dije.

-Hey Bella ¿es cierto que formas parte de las chicas plástico?- preguntó Alice.

-¿quiénes son ellas?

-Son Rosalie Hale y Tanya Denalí, son las "reinas de este lugar" oh mejor dicho zorras- masculló.

-ah, bueno…

-no te juntes con ellas, no creo que...- la interrumpí.

-Edward debemos llegar a casa temprano, tengo tarea que hacer, si nos disculpan- tomé las llaves del volvo y me subí al copiloto, Edward se disculpaba con sus amigos y se despidió, luego ya lo tenía sentado al lado mío.

-Bella que rayos fue eso- preguntó notablemente molesto.

-mira Edward a mí nadie me dice que es lo que tengo o no que hacer- mascullé.

-¿aún estás enojada por el comentario en el almuerzo?- preguntó.

-eso a ti no te importa, quiero llegar a casa- y di por terminada la conversación.

Llegamos a casa en cuestión de minutos, no me molesté en disculparme con Edward y al entrar a casa me encerré en mi cuarto y empecé a hacer las tareas que tenía para el día siguiente. Luego de terminar tomé el teléfono y marqué…

-¿hola?- alguien hablo por el teléfono después de timbrar tres veces.

-¿se encuentra Tanya?- pregunté.

-oh, sí, ella habla, ¿quién es?

-soy Isabella

-hola Isabella, ¿ya te decidiste?- preguntó Tanya.

-sí-musité.

-te estaremos esperando- y colgó.

Me cambié de ropa y baje las escaleras, Edward estaba conversando con mamá y luego me miró a mí.

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó.

-mamá, saldré a casa de unas amigas y regresaré en la noche después de la cena ¿está bien eso?- lo ignoré por completo.

-está bien cariño, Edward llévala por favor.

-no, mamá yo me voy caminando, nos vemos después- me despedí de mi madre.

Salí y me fui caminando varios kilómetros fuera de casa, pero de pronto escuché el ronroneo de un motor acercándose a mí y me volteé; no me sorprendí mucho al ver el vehículo plateado de mi hermano, sabiendo cómo es él no me dejaría ni siquiera salir a caminar al jardín sin su compañía.

-Bella, súbete yo te llevo- dijo bajando la ventanilla del copiloto.

-no gracias, es saludable caminar un poco.

-vamos Bells, no me sorprendería que te fueras a caer a cada 5 minutos en el trayecto, y creo que no llegarías- suspiré, me subí pero al asiento trasero.

-Bella no entiendo tu comportamiento p…-lo interrumpí.

-aquí está la dirección- le di el papelito donde Tanya anotó la dirección de su casa.

Como era de esperarse, llegamos en cuestión de segundos, Edward de verdad necesita un curso de manejo, ¡lo hace demasiado rápido!

Me disponía a bajar del auto pero su brazo me detuvo.

-e-espera, Bella cualquier cosa que te haya hecho yo… lo siento ¿sí?, no me gusta estar peleado contigo, no puedo soportar no poder hablarte- se disculpo sinceramente, sonreí, ni yo misma comprendo mi comportamiento.

-está bien Ed, yo lo siento más, sabes estoy loca- dije.

-entonces eres mi loquita hermana- me sonrió.

-te llamaré luego- y me bajé.

La casa de Tanya era grande y muy elegante y me arrepentí un poco de haber venido, si bien veo yo hago un mal contraste con la casa, pero no puedo echarme para atrás, suspiré, toqué el timbre.

Una empleada con un uniforme muy arreglado salió para recibirme.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó amablemente.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿se encuentra Tanya Denalí?

-¡Marta!, déjala pasar es una muy buena _amiga_- le dijo Tanya a la empleada.

Si dije que por fuera su casa era elegante pues por dentro es aún más, a muchas personas les daría envidia ver una casa como esta.

-ven, Rosalie está en mi cuarto- dijo guiándome por las escaleras. Al entrar pude observar a Rosalie pintándose las uñas de las mano.

-hola…- musité.

-Hola Isabella, Tany ¿puedes pasarme el brillo de uñas por favor?- le dijo y se lo pasó- gracias.

-por favor solo Bella, no me agrada mucho mi nombre- dije algo apenada.

-bien Bella, Rose y yo estábamos hablando de ti, y sería muy bueno un cambio de look, no te ofendas pero mírate estas vestida como una ancianita no pareces una mujer- dijo Tanya observándome de arriba hacia abajo- _oh créeme ya lo sabía, no lo puedo evitar_- pensé.

-sí, asique Tanya y yo haremos un nuevo look para ti, formas parte de nuestro grupo ¿no?, y como primer requisito debes estar a la moda, no con esos harapos que traes encima y creo tener algo justamente para ti- dijo sonriéndome extrañamente. Rosalie se acercó al closet de Tanya y sacó dos prendas que no pude ver muy bien.

-yo… no creo que eso sea buena idea, mírense ustedes son más bonitas que yo, no creo que por ponerme ropa nueva y diferente me hagan ver más…. Bonita…- dije.

-gracias por el cumplido, pero queremos hacerlo de buen corazón ya verás cómo te gustara- dijo Tanya mirando a Rosalie.

Medio que a regañadientes entré al baño para cambiarme, pero al ver la ropa me tensé- _¡¿Ellas pretendían que me pusiera esto?!_- me grité mentalmente. Bufé de solo pensarlo, claro pero mi maldito orgullo quería que me lo pusiera, maldita la hora donde me vine a meter.

Me puse la falda que me llegaba a medio muslo y una blusa color blanco con algo de escote **(N/A: ver mi perfil). **Pero al mirar los zapatos empalidecí, y en ese momento solo quería gritar e irme de allí.- _¡Estos no son zapatos, son zancos!- _me dije mentalmente nuevamente. Esto definitivamente será mi muerte. Me puse los zapatos y salí del baño con paso vacilante y lento, no quería provocar con mi mala suerte una caída y sé que será muy vergonzoso.

-oh por Dios Bella, te ves… guapa- dijo Rosalie con tono asombrado.

-am… sí, te ves bien- dijo Tanya, pero no comprendí el tono de voz que uso.

-ah, gracias, pero hay un problema- me ruboricé.

-¿cuál?- dijo Tanya frunciendo el ceño.

-los zapatos son… muy altos y mi falta de equilibrio hará que me mate- dije.

-Oh, no te preocupes Bella, yo personalmente me encargare de enseñarte a caminar con esos zapatos y de veras que no te caerás, lo prometo- de verdad prensaba que Rosalie lo lograría, pues tengo mis dudas….

Tanya y Rosalie se ofrecieron en llevarme a Port Angeles el viernes para ir de compras para "crear mi nueva vestimenta", el cual no estaba muy a gusto no me gustaba la idea de ir a comprar ropa y gastar mi dinero en algo que no hayo necesario, pero ni modo tengo que aguantarme las ganas de quedarme ese viernes en mi casa viendo películas con mi familia.

Hablamos cosas de moda, bueno ellas ya que solo me atinaba a contestar monosílabos o solo asentir mi cabeza diciendo que algo estaba interesante, porque la verdad yo no soy "reina de la moda" como ellas, por mi estaba bien un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter cualquiera para ir a la escuela, ni que fuese a una pasarela.

Ya se había hecho realmente tarde y no llamé para decir cómo me encontraba por lo que decidí llamar a Edward, se que a estas alturas debe estar más que traumado por no haberlo llamado.

-_¿hola, Bella?- _preguntó, histérico.

-no… soy de y queríamos informarle que usted ha ganado 10.000 dólares por comprar nuestros productos por internet, oh claro que soy Bella- dije burlonamente.

-_ja ja, que graciosa, ¿por qué no llamaste?_- dijo algo más calmado.

-lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora _Papá_…- enfaticé la palabra _papá_, el de verdad parecía uno más que mi hermano….

-….- sabía que estaba rodando los ojos.

-bueno Edward ya puedes venir a buscarme- le informé.

-_no es necesario estoy justo afuera._

-¿cómo….- me interrumpió.

-_luego te explico_- y colgó.

Le avisé a las chicas que ya me iba, me hicieron prometer que mañana me pondría este mismo atuendo por lo que antes tuve que cambiarme a mi cómoda ropa y llevarle las otras para "ponérmelas" mañana.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras de la elegante casa y una de las sirvientas me abrió la puerta amablemente para que saliera- **gracias**- le dije mientras salía hacia la oscura y fría noche donde me esperaba un volvo plateado que le pertenecía a mi caballero hermano.

El amablemente se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, no dejaría que sentara de nuevo en la parte de atrás, aunque refunfuñé burlonamente me subí al auto.

-ahora si ¿cómo llegaste aquí, sin haberte llamado?- pregunté curiosa.

-pues mamá me mandó a buscarte aunque ese fue mi pensamiento antes de sugerirlo- se excusó.

-ahh- fue lo único que llegue a decirle, estaba sorprendida, o eso creía.

-y… ¿cómo estuvo tu tarde de chicas?- preguntó casualmente.

-pues… bastante interesante…- dije, la verdad era algo interesante para ellas no tanto para mí, pero si quería aprender algo de ellas tenía obligatoriamente escuchar sus temas sobre la moda.

-¿tanto así para no querer darme una llamadita o un mensaje de texto?- dijo con un leve puchero que me hizo reír.

-oh, pobrecito Eddy, necesita que lo llamen cuando su hermana está en casa de unas amigas- y estallé en carcajadas al ver la cara semi-enojada de Edward, a él de verdad no le gusta que lo llamen así.

-Bella, no tientes a lo desconocido….

-¿qué es lo desconocido Eddy?- dije sonriendo una vez más.

Edward detuvo el auto bruscamente y se giró hacia a mí con cara malévola y al ver eso me tensé, ¡demonios debí pensarlo antes!- me reprendí mentalmente; pero también creí que ya éramos bastante grandecitos para este tipo de juegos, aunque el último fue….

-no…Ed- no me dio tiempo de reaccionar porque ya lo tenía encima de mí **(N/A: no malpiensen….al menos no todavía…. XD).**

-te dije que no tentaras a lo desconocido Bella…- lo dijo malvadamente cerca de mi oído- y la hora de pagar por tu desobediencia…

Sus manos se posaron en mi estómago y éstas adoptaron formas de garras por lo que me asusté un poco, antes de que pudiera empujarlo ya estaba haciéndome cosquillas; estallé en unas muy sonoras carcajadas no aguantando los deseos de poder reírme.

-Edward….jajajajajajajajaja ya basta!!... estallaré…- dije pausadamente.

-oh, me temo que no señorita jeje….- de mis ojos salían lágrimas por tanto reírme.

-¡me rindo!- grité; le agradecí internamente por haberse detenido.

-¿te rindes?, uh creí que eras más resistente ¡¡jajajaja!!- dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-¬¬, oh claro que gran castigo Edward, sabes eso me recuerda…- me callé inmediatamente y me sonrojé.

-¿Qué cosa recuerdas?- preguntó algo confundido.

-nada…nada- pero sabía que mentir no lo haría detenerse para preguntar, él jamás se le escapa una.

-dime Bella- dijo en tono de reclamo.

-ah… la última vez que paso algo similar…- susurré, pero sabía que había escuchado porque se tensó un poco y miró hacia al frente.

-b-bueno éramos niños…- me gustaba cuando Edward se ponía nervioso, se veía adorable- _Basta Bella tengo que recordarte ¿qué es tu hermano?_- dijo mi conciencia reprendiéndome por tal pensamiento.

-¡jajajaja buenos recuerdos!- dije intentando recompensar mi comentario de hace un momento- hey Ed si quieres ver a mamá contenta enciende tu flamante volvo para llegar a casa, no quiero dormirme con un tremendo regaño- dije.

Llegamos a casa en cuestión de segundos, estaba considerando seriamente pagarle unas cuantas clases sobre manejo, algún día de estos seremos galleta de volvo…

Y como era de esperarse mamá nos reprendió sobre la responsabilidad de llegar temprano a casa sin importar que fue lo que hayamos hecho, y de llamar a Edward para saber que estaba bien y pasándola genial con nuevas amigas, etc., etc. Sí, miré a Edward asesinamente.

-lo siento- susurró.

-_sí, claro_- pensé.

Subí a mi habitación y me metí al baño para relajar los músculos, luego salí y me cambié por mi patética pillama que consistía en una camiseta algo gastada y unos shorts también desgastados y con eso me metí a la cama para unirme a los brazos de morfeo, pero algo me lo impidió. Un leve piqueteo en mi puerta me alertó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-pase.

-hola…- dijo Edward asomando su cabeza a través de la puerta.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunté, era inusual verlo rondar por mi habitación a las 12:00 de la media noche.

-solo quería desearte unas buenas noches- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en mi cama.

-ah- sonreí, que lindo- _Bella… no me obligues a…_- dijo mi conciencia pero la interrumpí- _¡cállate, estúpida conciencia, no necesito tus sermones ahora!-_ me dije mentalmente.

-lo siento por lo del sermón de mamá- se disculpó.

-ok, vale, sabía que pasaría de todas formas- le dije sonriendo para que supiera que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

-bueno ya es tardísimo, mañana debemos ir a la escuela…- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente, le daba gracias a Dios que casi todo estaba oscuro porque si no hubiera visto mi leve sonrojo que me causó su insignificante beso en mi frente- buenas noches Bella.

-buenas noches Edward- musité, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Escuché un leve clic de la puerta al cerrarse, el cual me indicó que Edward ya se había ido, sentí en extraño sentimiento rondando por mi estómago. No le di importancia a ese extraño sentimiento, pero no podía conciliar bien el sueño, a mi mente venían las imágenes de aquel día cuando Edward al jugar conmigo me hizo cosquillas y luego de que me besará, abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡porque rayos pienso en eso!- me dije en voz baja. Cada vez lo pensaba sentía mis mejillas arder, señal de sonrojo.

Rodé por mi cama un par de veces y miré a mi reloj, 12:03 A.M, a este paso no llegaré a dormirme de verdad, busqué a tientas en los cajones de mi mesita de noche y logre encontrar mi ipod y lo encendí, busqué la sección de Mis Favoritos y hallé la canción que siempre me calmaba y le puse play, era la nana que Edward me compuso hace un par de años atrás…

Con eso logré lanzarme a los brazos de Morfeo y dormir plácidamente con la canción que Edward me dedicó.

Supongo que mañana muchos se sorprenderán de mi nuevo cambio, pero voy lista, porque verá a la nueva Bella.

* * *

Hola a todos los lectores de mi historia, lo siento si tardé pero tuve unas mini vacaciones muy agitadas, me fui de pase con mi familia y cuando regresé intente continuar pero la inspiración se fue y no regresó hasta el sol de hoy, pregúntenle a Grey, ella sabe -.-. Bueno, en fin aquí ya les traigo el siguiente episodio espero que les haya gustado y espero todo tipo de críticas y sugerencias o ideas para los próximos episodios, estaré encantada de escuchar sus propuestas XD.

Ah, si otra cosita más, en capítulo anterior Jacob le había dicho Isabella Swan, pues fue un error de ortografía, sorry estoy demasiado acostumbrada a escribir Bella Swan, que Bella Cullen, uff, en fin, solo era para aclarar ese error de mis dedos al escribir jejeje.

Nos leemos en otra

Bye

_**StephanieCullen116**_


	4. Preocupación

**Preocupación**

**EPOV**

Me desperté temprano a penas sonó mi despertador de las 6:30 de la mañana, me duché y luego estuve parado frente al espejo del baño intentando sin éxito arreglar mi cabello, algo frustrado me coloqué la ropa con la que iba a ir mi primer día de escuela; luego me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermana para despertarla como solía hacerlo en Phoenix, ella era algo perezosa. Me extrañé al no verla dormida en su cama, bajé algo incrédulo por las escaleras y me topé con papá que salía para ir a su trabajo, ser un cirujano era bastante complicado debido a los turnos que le tocaba, pero al ver su rostro de emoción y satisfacción para ir a su trabajo me tranquilizaba un poco.

-adiós, papá- me despedí.

-hasta luego, hijo, que te vaya bien en la escuela- sonrió y salió de casa.

Al cabo de unos segundos escuché unos murmullos en el comedor y decidí acercarme un poco.

-buenos días mamá- saludó Bella, baya me sorprende verla despierta tan temprano.

-buenos días hija, ¿Edward aún duerme?- preguntó cariñosamente.

-supongo que sí- dijo Bells dudando.

-oh, supones mal hermanita, buenos días má- sonreí.

-buenos días Edward, siéntense ya les preparo el desayuno- Nos dirigimos al comedor.

-asique mi querida hermana se levantó primero que yo… Dios creo que se acabará el mundo- dije fingiendo temor, aunque siendo sincero era cierto, Bella no acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano como yo, ella solo esperaba que yo la levantara o que el sol se colase por su ventana.

-oh, ya basta Eddy deja de molestarme tan temprano- masculló irritada, -_bueno pero se levantó con mal humor hoy, típico de ella_- pensé, me reí silenciosamente sin que ella se percatara.

Luego de desayunar el fabuloso desayuno de nuestra querida madre, nos dirigimos a mi nuevo y amado volvo, que apenas nos regalaron ayer, es apenas un _bebé_. –**Bueno… Eddy no quiero escuchar tus pensamientos asquerosos y cursis por favor**- me dijo mi conciencia- _calla, no opines, las órdenes las doy yo-_ dije- ¿**enserio?,¿ tú y con quien mas Ed?**- dijo sarcásticamente- _es patético pelear con la conciencia_- mascullé mentalmente- **huy, pero el que te hace entrar en razón soy yo, acaso debo recordarte que estar enam….**- _¡¡¡CALLATE!!!-_grité mentalmente, tan solo mencionaba esa palabra yo…

No me había percatado lo rápido que habíamos llegado a la escuela, aunque inconscientemente no fue difícil encontrarla ya que estaba frente a la carretera y pues los edificios color rojo apagado parecían un montón de casas juntas simulando grandes edificios donde se encontraban las aulas de clase, muy diferente a Phoenix. El estacionamiento estaba vacío aún, miré el reloj del auto y me noté que era demasiado temprano, bueno al menos éramos puntuales.

Bajamos del auto no sin antes abrirle amablemente la puerta del copiloto para Bella, me gustaba verla sonrojarse cuando hacía este gesto; nos dirigimos a secretaría, que no fue muy difícil de encontrar, la oficina era bastante pequeña pero acogedora, muchas arreglos florales, -_deben amar demasiado a la naturaleza_- pensé.

Visualicé a lo lejos una señora que podría tener entre los 50 o 60 años, cuyo nombre según su carnet era Cope Aldaserta, bueno es lo que decía, según lo que mis ojos pudieron leer- _Extraño nombre_- pensé.

-Buenos días- dijimos al unísono Bells y yo.

-Buenos días, jóvenes que se les ofrece- dijo amablemente la señora Cope.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen y ella es Isabella Cullen, somos los alumnos nuevos y queríamos saber que clases nos tocan ahora y el mapa para saber dónde quedan- dije mostrando mi sonrisa amable.

-oh sí, esperen un segundo ya se los traigo- se adentro a un pequeño cuarto y luego regresó con nuestros papeles.-aquí tienen, que tengan un buen día.

-gracias- dijimos juntos nuevamente.

Caminamos por los vacíos pasillos mientras yo revisaba el mapa y mi horario de clases, y pues al parecer para comenzar el día empezaría con Español- _genial, que gran materia_- dije sarcásticamente.

-¿qué clase te toca ahora?- pregunté casualmente.

-Trigonometría ¿tú?

-jajaja, valla Bella, que suerte tienes, bueno yo empiezo con Español.

-hey, no te rías- me regañó.

Nos sentamos en los banquillos luego de conocer el lugar, los estudiantes ya comenzaban a llegar mientras se estacionaban y se bajaban para ir a clases. Noté muchas miradas puestas en nosotros -**de seguro a Bella le está molestando, lo noto por su leve ceño fruncido en su rostro**- prensé- _wow Edward que inteligente eres- dijo mi conciencia_- **quieres dejarme una vez por favor**- supliqué ya algo enojado.

Ya comencé a notar que los estudiantes se estacionaban y se bajaban para ir a clases. Algunos al pasar frente a nosotros se nos quedaron mirando.

-bien vallamos a clase- tomé de su mano, ya era una costumbre en mí.

La acompañé hasta su primera clase y luego me despedí de ella para dirigirme a la mía.

-nos vemos en el almuerzo- me dijo mi hermana y me fui a mi clase de _español_.

Entré y sentí un par de miradas hacia a mí, levanté mi vista y había muchas chicas mirándome coquetamente y a otros chicos mirándome recelosamente, sonreí levemente; decidí esperar al profesor no quería sentarme sin que él se dice cuenta de que un alumno nuevo a ingresado a la escuela.

-buenos días a todos- saludó el profesor entrando a clase y me notó parado cerca de la puerta.

-y ¿usted es...?- preguntó.

-Buenos días profesor, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, alumno nuevo en el día de hoy- saludé cordialmente.

-buenos días señor Cullen, tome asiento donde guste- me indicó.

Muchas chicas me decían que me sentara junto a ella pero decidí sentarme al lado de un chico bastante musculoso.

-hola Edward, soy Emmet McCarthy- me saludó dándome la mano el cual se la estreché, puedo decir que apretó bastante fuerte.

-mucho gusto- sonreí.

-y... ¿de dónde vienes?

-vengo de Phoenix, Arizona.

-wow, mucho sol por allá ¿eh?- dijo divertido.

-sí mucho, mi hermana extrañará bastante ese lugar, digamos que no les gusta lo frío.

-oh, ¿enserio?, uh, pues que mal ¿no?, pero cada quien con lo suyo, y ¿cómo se llama tu hermana? –me enojé un poco, no me gustaba mucho la idea de que chicos se acercaran a ella porque ella….- _¡Cállate Edward!_- me reprendí mentalmente.

-se llama Isabella, pero prefieren que la llamen Bella, dice que su nombre es bastante largo y anticuado- sonreí ante tal comentario.

-me muero de ganas por conocerla, y dime ¿qué clase te toca después de esta?- saqué mi horario y revisé.

-mm, según esto me toca Educación Física- dije.

-perfecto, la misma que a mí, conocerás a un buen amigo mío, se llama Jasper y tal vez conozcas a su loca novia Alice, parece una duendecillo, están enana, pero no te fijes por su estatura, suele intimidar muchas veces- reí bajito ante su comentario.

-bueno, está bien- dije.

Tocó el timbre para el cambio de clase, Emmet iba caminando a mi lado muy entusiasmado.

-baya, Ed, te estás volviendo popular, las chicas te comen con la vista jajaja- dijo, nunca me di cuenta de eso, y creo que no le prestaré atención.

-oh, por Dios, que belleza….- musitó, aunque logré escucharle.

-¿quién, Emmet?- pregunté curioso, levanté la vista y vi caminar a una chica rubia muy bonita de ojos azules.

-es Rosalie Hale…- dijo musitando otra vez. La chica pasó de largo sin notar la presencia de Emmet.

-¿acaso te gusta?- pregunté.

-¿qué si me gusta?, oh, hermano, sería mi todo si me viera… pero no creo que se pueda, ella es una chica "popular" y como suele decirle Alice "una chica plástico".

-hey, no te desanimes, tal vez la llegues a conquistar, vamos a clase se nos hace tarde- lo animé.

Entramos a nuestros respectivos vestidores, Emmet corrió hasta un chico rubio el cual abrazó muy afectivamente, me intimidó un poco la forma en que lo hizo.

-¡JASPER!- gritó.

-Emm….et… no respiro…- dijo sofocado.

-oh, lo siento amigo, hey mira te presento a mi nuevo amigo, se llama Edward Cullen, el chico nuevo- me presentó.

-Hola Edward, me llamo Jasper Whintlock, un gusto en conocerte- se presentó.

-hola Jasper, el gusto es mío.

-Bien hermanos míos, a cambiarse- era bastante raro la manera como se compuso Emmet.

Salimos ya cambiados con nuestro uniforme de educación física, al acercarnos al centro de la cancha, vi a una chica de cabellos azabache saltando emocionadamente mientras agitaba su brazo hacia nosotros.

-miren, ahí está la enana- dijo Emmet.

-Emmet, no la llames enana, tal vez le falte estatura pero para mí es perfecta- dijo Jasper.

-¡MIS OIDOS, ESTÁN APUNTO DE VOMITAR!, ¡CALLALO EDWARD!- me horroricé cuando gritó mientras corría desesperado- _¿acaso está loco?_- pregunté mentalmente.

-cállate, Emmy- bufó Jasper.

De un momento a otro la desesperación y el entusiasmo de Emmet desaparecieron por unos instantes para luego mirar a Jasper con cara de querer matarlo, le iba a sugerir que corriera ante su mirada intimidante.

-ja… jajajajajajaja- Jasper se comenzó a reír. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

-¡¡JASPER!! ¡¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA ESE APODO!!- gritó.

-bueno, entonces no molestes Emm…- le tapé la boca.

-no creo que sea buena idea- le dije.

-Emmet que escándalo formas, pareces un niño de 5 años- dijo la chica cuando se nos acercó, debía ser la novia de Jasper, Alice.

-Señor McCarthy, veo que está muy entusiasmado en mi clase, quiero que de 20 vueltas por el Gimnasio, ahora- dijo nuestro profesor…

-si señor- sonrió mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo y saludaba en forma militar- los veo dentro de unos minutos chicos, Jaz preséntalo- y se fue corriendo.

-Alice, el es Edward Cullen, el chico nuevo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Alice Brandom- me besó en la mejilla.

-hola- sonreí.

-escuché por allí que tenías una hermana, ¿eso es cierto?- preguntó curiosa.

-sí, se llama Isabella, pero como ya le decía a Emmet, prefiere Bella, la conocerás en la hora del almuerzo- le dije y Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de la emoción.

-estoy ansiosa, ya quiero que sea el almuerzo.

Tuvimos muy poca plática, el profesor nos mandó a realizar el calentamiento antes de ir a jugar baloncesto, mientras que las chicas iban a voleibol. Emmet y Jasper eran buenos jugando, pero tampoco me quedaba atrás, cuando estaba en Phoenix yo formaba parte de la liga interna de baloncesto y puedo decir que ganamos muchos premios.

Mientras jugaba un chico moreno intentaba quitarme la pelota pero yo solo la protegía, se la iba a lanzar a Emmet cuando vi que me hacía señas pero al momento de hacerlo el chico me empujó haciendo que me callera al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunté enojado, que se creía era una falta.

-nada, solo quitarte la pelota, nadie se mete en mi camino- pero a este tipo que se cree.

-¿de verdad?, no me digas, y tú ¿quién eres?

-El capitán del equipo de baloncesto, para ti Jacob Black, puedo decir que tu eres nuevo- dijo mirándome con odio.

-Edward Cullen- mascullé.

Nos miramos retadoramente hasta que Emmet y un amigo que no reconocí nos separaron.

-hey Black, metete en tus asuntos, ¿quieres?- dijo Jasper.

-Cállate, Whintlock, espero que tú y tu nuevo amiguito no se meta en mi camino, o simplemente lo pagará caro, me oyeron.

-como si te tuviera miedo- le dije, ¿de verdad piensan que ese imbécil me intimida? Pues no se equivocó de otra persona.

-pues deberías- y se fue.

-Edward, no te metas con Black, él es un chico…

-detestable, ya me di cuenta, ¿enserio, qué se cree ese?

-muchas cosas, créeme y cuando quiere algo el siempre lo consigue- dijo reprobatoriamente.

-dejaré que al _perro_, se le pase la rabia, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados- mascullé.

Después de ese mal momento, con el tal Black, me fui a los vestidores y me cambie a mi ropa normal, ya era hora del almuerzo por lo que me fui con mis nuevos amigos a la cafetería; tomamos unas bandejas y compramos nuestras comidas y nos sentamos en una mesa, estaba viendo a todos lados a Bella para ver si la veía.

La vi caminando con un chico rubio hacia una mesa, le hice señas para indicarle que aquí estaba, al verme sonrió levemente, y al parecer pidió disculpas y se acercó hacia nosotros.

-hola hermanita ¿cómo fue tu mañana?- pregunté.

-genial- dijo sarcásticamente.

-ven siéntate- dije dándole un puesto a mi lado.

-Emmet, Alice, Jasper ella es de quien les hablaba, es Bella mi hermana- le dije a mis amigos.

-Bells, ellos son mis nuevos amigos- sonreí.

-mucho gusto a todos- dijo algo apenada.

-el gusto es mío Bella- dijo Alice.

-tengo una duda Edward, dices que Bella es tu hermana pero ustedes no se parecen en nada, parecen más bien amigos o novios- dijo Emmet, Bella me miró, le devolví la mirada.

Cada vez que mencionaban este tipo de comentarios Bella se ponía de malhumor, ella y yo nunca comprendimos porque siempre nos preguntaban eso, ¿éramos hermanos, no? Mamá y papá nunca nos mentiría o… no quiero pensarlo, me frustré un poco, no quería ver a Bella de ese modo.

-Emmet ella es mi hermana…- dije.

-disculpa a Emmet es un tonto- dijo Alice disimulando un poco la situación.

No me dio tiempo de decirle algo a mi hermana, sonó el timbre y ella prácticamente salió corriendo a su próxima clase, suspiré, me levanté e intenté alcanzarla, la vi a pocos metros de mi hablando con… _Black_, sentí un sentimiento en mi pecho que no logré identificar, el cual no le presté atención estaba enojado porque estaba con _ese_… quise acercarme pero Emmet me detuvo antes- _MALDITA SEA….-_ grité mentalmente.

-Hey Edward, lo siento, no quería ofenderla, me disculpare en la salida, ¿se puede?- suspiré nuevamente.

-sí, Emmet, está bien, no te preocupes, casi siempre es lo mismo- intenté sonreír.

-lo siento- se disculpó nuevamente.

Las clases pasaron realmente lentas, quería ir con ella para alejarlo de él; de todas las personas que existen en el mundo ese perro tiene que ir con Bella…- **¿estás celoso Edward?**- dijo mi conciencia- _¡te dije que no molestes!_- grité mentalmente.

Afortunadamente las clases terminaron, esperé a Jasper y a Alice para que arreglaran sus cosas y nos encontramos con Emmet en la puerta del salón, fuimos caminando hacia mi volvo. Bella ya se encontraba esperándome y aceleré el paso.

-¡hola Bella!, quería decirte por parte de Emmet que lo siente por haberte hecho sentir algo incómoda- dijo Alice.

-¡Hey Alice! ¡Lo quería decir yo mismo!- dijo Emmet.

-Lo siento Bellita no sabía que te pondrías de esa manera ¿amigos?- dijo con un puchero, reí.

-ah… descuida… estas perdonado y solo seré tu amigo si dejas de decirme Bellita- dijo divertida.

-Hey Bella ¿es cierto que formas parte de las chicas plástico?- preguntó Alice.

-¿quiénes son ellas? Y ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó.

-Son Rosalie Hale y Tanya Denalí, son las "reinas de este lugar" oh mejor dicho zorras y lo sé porque estaba a 5 sillas detrás de ustedes- masculló.

-ah, bueno… no te vi lo siento.

-no te juntes con ellas, no creo que...- interrumpió a Alice abruptamente.

-Edward debemos llegar a casa temprano, tengo tarea que hacer, si nos disculpan- tomó mis llaves del volvo y se subí al copiloto, me disculpé con mis amigos y me despedí, y me subí al auto.

-Bella que rayos fue eso- pregunté algo molesto.

-mira Edward a mí nadie me dice que es lo que tengo o no que hacer- masculló.

-¿aún estás enojada por el comentario en el almuerzo?- pregunté, ¿por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

-eso a ti no te importa, quiero llegar a casa- y dio por terminada la conversación.

Quedé algo confundido y a la vez algo enojado por la situación, aceleré más de lo debido y llegamos a casa, iba a bajarme para intentar ser amable con ella pero no me dejó y entró a la casa corriendo, bufé, de mala gana cerré de un portazo mi auto y entré a casa y me senté en el sillón.

-¿cómo les fue, cariño?- preguntó mi madre entrando a la sala.

-bien…

-¿sucedió algo?

-sí algo pequeño- suspiré- Bella está enojada conmigo, unos de mis nuevos amigos de la escuela hizo el comentario de que ella y yo no éramos hermanas y pues ahora está enojada, como siempre- dije.

-ya se le pasará- dijo mi madre, pero la noté con un leve sentimiento de nerviosismo.

-espero que así sea, no me gusta estar enojado con ella.

-¿me ayudas a preparar la cena?

-de acuerdo mamá.

Fui con mamá a preparar la cena y me distraje bastante no noté que ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde, terminé de ayudarla y me fui nuevamente a la sala, noté que Bella iba bajando por las escaleras vestida para salir.

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunté confuso, ¿saldrá con ese tipo?

-mamá, saldré a casa de unas amigas y regresaré en la noche después de la cena ¿está bien eso?- me ignoró pero al menos estaba aliviado.

-está bien cariño, Edward llévala por favor- pidió mi madre.

-no, mamá yo me voy caminando, nos vemos después- dijo despidiéndose se nuestra madre, me sorprendí de su reacción.

-Edward, sé que es testaruda y todo, pero convéncela de que vallas contigo, no me gustaría que me sucediera nada.

-está bien mamá, lo haré- me levanté rápidamente y tomé las llaves del volvo, subí rápidamente, no tuve que acelerar tanto, ya que Bella estaba caminando a paso semi-rápido a varios kilómetros de la casa.

-Bella, súbete yo te llevo- le dije bajando la ventanilla del copiloto.

-no gracias, es saludable caminar un poco- me dijo mirando hacia adelante.

-vamos Bells, no me sorprendería que te fueras a caer a cada 5 minutos en el trayecto, y creo que no llegarías- y era verdad, Bella no era tenía el mejor equilibrio. Bella luego de varios minutos se subió pero me sorprendió que se sentara en el asiento trasero.

-Bella no entiendo tu comportamiento p…-me interrumpió.

-aquí está la dirección- el dio el papelito de la dirección de la casa donde ella se dirigía.

Llegamos en cuestión de segundos su casa no estaba tan lejos. Me detuve frente a la casa y actué rápido ya que Bella se disponía a bajarse del auto.

-e-espera, Bella cualquier cosa que te haya hecho yo… lo siento ¿sí?, no me gusta estar peleado contigo, no puedo soportar no poder hablarte- me disculpé sinceramente.

-está bien Ed, yo lo siento más, sabes estoy loca- me dijo, sonreí.

-entonces eres mi loquita hermana- dije mientras seguía sonriendo.

-te llamaré luego- y se bajó.

Di la vuelta y regresé a casa, mamá me preguntó si había logrado convencer a mi hermana; le afirme que lo había logrado, mamá regresó a sus quehaceres y me dirigí a mi piano; toqué para mi madre que compuse el día de su cumpleaños, era su favorita y otras como Debussy y otras muy conocidas.

Observaba mi reloj cada media hora esperando la llamada de Bella, se que estaña paranoico pero al menos ella lo había prometido, puse la alarma no sé en qué hora, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que me quedé dormido.

La alarma sonó y me asusté un poco pero no fue del todo poco ya que caí de mi sillón de cuero.

-auch…- me levanté rápidamente y baje las escaleras, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la casa donde deje a mi hermana y le marqué a su celular.

-¿hola, Bella?- pregunté.

-no… soy de y queríamos informarle que usted ha ganado 10.000 dólares por comprar nuestros productos por internet, oh claro que soy Bella- dijo burlonamente.

-ja ja, que graciosa, ¿por qué no llamaste?- dije algo más calmado.

-lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora _Papá_…- enfatizó la palabra _papá_. Rodé los ojos.

-….

-bueno Edward ya puedes venir a buscarme- me informó.

-no es necesario estoy justo afuera- le indiqué.

-_¿cómo….- _la interrumpí.

-luego te explico- colgué el celular.

Bella salió de la casa de su nueva amiga y luego se subió al auto, sonreí al verla justo a mi lado.

-ahora si ¿cómo llegaste aquí, sin haberte llamado?- preguntó curiosa.

-pues mamá me mandó a buscarte aunque ese fue mi pensamiento antes de sugerirlo- me excusé.

-ahh

-y… ¿cómo estuvo tu tarde de chicas?- pregunté casualmente.

-pues… bastante interesante…- musitó aburrida.

-¿tanto así para no querer darme una llamadita o un mensaje de texto?- dije con un leve puchero que sabía que la haría sonreír.

-oh, pobrecito Eddy, necesita que lo llamen cuando su hermana está en casa de unas amigas- me enoje un poco y eso la hizo estallar en carcajadas, odiaba ese apodo, sólo me gustaba Ed.

-Bella, no tientes a lo desconocido….-le susurré.

-¿qué es lo desconocido Eddy?- preguntó sonriendo más.

Detuve el auto bruscamente, lamentándome un poco al oír el chirrido de mi preciado auto, pero que por esta vez valdrá la pena…. La miré malévolamente como solía hacer antes cuando éramos pequeños; me coloqué sobre ella y no le di tiempo a que reaccionara.

-te dije que no tentaras a lo desconocido Bella…- le dije malvadamente cerca de su oído- y la hora de pagar por tu desobediencia…

Posé sus manos sobre su estómago y empecé a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados, sonreía al ver a Bella llorar de la risa, me encantaban estos juegos.

-Edward….jajajajajajajajaja ya basta!!... estallaré…- dijo muy pausadamente.

-oh, me temo que no señorita jeje….

-¡me rindo!- gritó, me detuve.

-¿te rindes?, uh creí que eras más resistente ¡¡jajajaja!!- dije pasándome las manos por mi cabello.

-¬¬, oh claro que gran castigo Edward, sabes eso me recuerda…- se calló al instante no comprendí que diría.

-¿Qué cosa recuerdas?- pregunté confuso.

-nada…nada- Bella era verdaderamente una mala mentirosa, no le creí nada.

-dime Bella- dije.

-ah… la última vez que paso algo similar…- susurró muy despacio, ahora comprendía… miré hacia al frente.

-b-bueno éramos niños…- tartamudeé un poco, ese día fue en el que comprendí que….- _¡maldita tea Edward basta con esas cosas!_- me reprendí mentalmente.

-¡jajajaja buenos recuerdos! hey Ed si quieres ver a mamá contenta enciende tu flamante volvo para llegar a casa, no quiero dormirme con un tremendo regaño- dijo divertida, tenía razón.

Encendí el auto y aceleré, llegamos a casa en cuestión de segundos, bajamos del auto y no contábamos con que mamá estaba parada frente a la puerta cuando la abrimos…. Bella tenía razón sobre mamá, nos dio un buen sermón, Bella se fue a su recamara y antes de ir a la mía mamá me detuvo.

-gracias hijo, sé cuánto te preocupas por ella- dijo besándome la frente.

-descuida mamá, buenas noches- me despedí.

-buenas noches, cariño.

Subí las escaleras y me dieron unas ganas enormes de entrar al cuarto de Bella… toqué antes de pasar.

-hola…- dije asomándome a través de la puerta.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó.

-sólo quería desearte las buenas noches- cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en el borde de su cama.

-ah…

-lo siento por lo del sermón de mamá- me disculpé.

-ok vale, sabía que sucedería de todas formas- sonrió. Miré el reloj digital de Bella y me levanté.

-bueno ya es tardísimo, mañana debemos ir a la escuela…- deposité un beso sobre su frente, su sonrojo no se me pasó desapercibido aún en la oscuridad- buenas noches.

-buenas noches Edward- musitó.

Salí de su habitación y con una estúpida sonrisa plantada en mi rostro entré a mi cuarto y logré al fin conciliar el sueño.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!, bueno lo prometido es deuda, hubieron dos personas que me sugirieron un POV Edward pues… ahora los complazco jeje espero que les guste, es primera vez que hago un capítulo tan extenso, pero espero que no sea el último, eh, si hay más sugerencias sobre esta historia, háganmelo saber soy toda oídos, bueno ojos ya que leere sus reviews jeje a cualquier cosa, y no dejen de comentar por favor ustedes son mi mayor inspiración….

**Nota:** Mitsuki… sinceramente te extrañé jajajaja eres una de mis fieles lectoras GRACIAS te lo agradezco un montonón, gracias Grey y a todos los demás lectores de mis historias, les prometo que cada día traeré cosas nuevas y mejores, snif snif (ya estoy llorando T-T).

**Bye los quiere un montonón **

**StephanieCullen116. **


	5. La Nueva Bella

**La Nueva Bella**

**BPOV**

Me levanté nuevamente muy temprano en la mañana agobiada al no sentir el calor del sol dar en mi rostro. Algo frustrada entré al baño y me cambié a la ropa nueva que me dieron ayer… y me maquillé ligeramente.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, debido a los zan… digo zapatos, me encontré con mamá preparando el desayuno.

-buenos días, mamá- saludé.

-buenos…-me observó- buenos días, hija, te ves hermosa- me sonrió algo extrañada.

-gracias- dije entusiasmada, ignorando su extrañeza.

-¿se puede saber, para dónde vas así vestida?- dijo Edward entrando al comedor, se veía notablemente molesto pero algo me dijo que estaba un poco impresionado.

-Buenos días a ti también Edward, gracias por preguntar- quedó algo incrédulo por mi nueva actitud, no le di importancia.

-Buenos días mamá, Bella- dijo, y al pronunciar mi nombre y verme frunció el ceño.

Ya en el auto, estábamos en un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Bella… ¿me podrías decir, por favor?- preguntó. Sabía a lo que se refería pero decidí hacerme la inocente.

-¿de qué hablas?

-oh, vamos, sabes de lo que hablo, no finjas- gemí internamente, ya no podía mentirle.

-Solo cambio de look, eso es todo, quiero verme bonita, ¿acaso, no me ves hermosa?- pregunté.

-a-ah sí, y lo estás, pero no es necesario que cambies de imagen para verte hermosa, antes seguías siéndolo.

-sí, pero nadie me prestaba atención.

-Bella, desde cuando te gusta la atención, creí que querías pasar desapercibida.

-Pues ahora, quiero, asique no me molestes- dije y me bajé del auto cuando llegamos a la escuela.

Noté a Tanya y a Rosalie a lo lejos con algunos chicos que no reconocí.

-¡Bella! Querida ven- gritó Rosalie y me acerqué a ellas.

-hola Bella, te presento a mis amigos, van en el último año, el es Félix, Demetri, Alec y James.

-mucho gusto Bella- dijo el tal James, me parecía agradable, pero sus ojos azules me intimidaban un poco, pero a pesar de todo era apuesto era rubio de cabello largo recogida con una coleta y tenía unos perfectos músculos aunque no se comparaban a los de Emmet.

Félix también era corpulento y apuesto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, éstos no se comparaban a los de Edward…- _Bella, no compares por Dios_- me dije mentalmente. Alec parecía un chico más reservado que los demás pero parecía agradable también y Demetri pues parecía más bien de esos chicos rudos.

-hola…-musité apenada. Los otros tres chicos sólo me saludaron con una sonrisa el cual se las devolví.

-Bella, estábamos hablando sobre ir ésta noche a una discoteca con los chicos, y pues me preguntaba si te gustaría ir con nosotros- preguntó Tanya.

-pero… Tanya no tengo la mayoría de edad aún, no creo que….- me interrumpió.

-ah, eso es lo de menos, pero te apuntas sí o no.

-bueno, me gustaría ir, pero no tengo pareja…- dije y se empezaron a reír.

-hay tonta Bella, por eso tampoco te preocupes, podemos conseguirte así de fácil a tu pareja- dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-sí, mira iremos todos en pareja, Rosalie con Demetri, Félix con Heidi que es otra chica de último año y Alec con Lauren y James con Victoria- dijo Tanya.

-sí, pero dijiste que iríamos por pareja, y tú no te mencionaste- pregunté justamente cuando sonó el timbre, los chicos se despidieron y dijeron que los veríamos por la noche.

-sí, porque ese será un favor que quiero pedirte, me gustaría salir con tu hermano, quisiera conocerlo mejor él me parece agradable.

Me paralicé al instante, algo que no pude distinguir se encendió dentro de mí, pero lo ignoré; Tanya quería salir con Edward…. Y yo debía ayudarle como un favor…

-¿Bella?

-ah… le preguntaré en el almuerzo- le dije.

Caminé muy pensativa por los pasillos mientras me dirigía a mi clase de Historia; no presté atención en toda la clase y la verdad no sé a qué se debía- _el_ _es sólo mi hermano él puede salir con quien sea ¿no?_- me pregunté mentalmente.

La hora menos esperada llegó, el almuerzo, no quería llegar y decirle a Edward, por un lado me debatía entre ir pero el otro me decía que no…

Suspiré caminé lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta la cafetería, subí mi rostro levemente y para mi mala suerte me encontré con Tanya sonriéndome, sabiendo lo que quería. Refunfuñé internamente y me dirigí a la mesa donde se sentaba ahora mi hermano con sus nuevos amigos.

-hola, que tal- saludé.

-wow, Bella, estás hermosa- dijo Emmet sonriéndome.

-gracias Emmet- dije- ¿me prestan a mi querido hermano por favor?- pregunté.

Espere a Edward y caminé para salir de la cafetería.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?- preguntó.

-no, nada hermanito, solo quería preguntarte si querías ir a una fiesta hoy por la noche- pregunté casualmente.

-¿Fiesta?, ¿esta noche?, ¿con quién?

-Pues obviamente iré, también estarán Rose y Tanya y otros amigos más….

-me gustaría saber que otros amigos irán.

-no le busques peros al asunto Edward, son solo unos amigos que están en último año, y bueno creo tener pensado invitar a Jacob, es un chico agradable- dije, tal vez podría acompañarme.

-Está bien iré contigo…- masculló, ¿ahora que le sucedía?

-técnicamente no irás conmigo, podrías ser pareja de Tanya, sería extraño que hermanos sean pareja en una discoteca, yo por mi parte iré con Jacob- dije.

-pero…

-lo siento pero ya está decidido pasarás por ella a las 9 en punto, ¿sí?, gracias- dije rápidamente y me apresuré a entrar nuevamente a la cafetería, mi apetito se fue y solo me senté con Rosalie y Tanya.

-¿le dijiste?- preguntó algo emocionada.

-sí…

-y que te dijo

-que sí…

-perfecto…. Digo ah!! ¡Qué emoción!

La hora del almuerzo pasó sin más inconvenientes, bueno al menos no presté la mínima atención a lo que discutían en la mesa. Sin muchos ánimos me levanté y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase… _Biología._ Sorpresivamente me encontré con Edward cerca del escritorio, esperando presentarse con el profesor, miré mi guía y vi el nombre del profesor, Profesor Banner.

-Buenas tardes- me sobresalté al escuchar el saludo del profesor, odiaba un poco que las personas me tomaran así de sorpresa, hacían que me asustara un poco- ¿ustedes son los nuevos alumnos?- preguntó mirándonos a cada uno.

-sí- contesté- Soy Isabella Cullen y el es mi hermano Edward.

-bien pasen adelante, hay una mesa para ustedes al fondo, y bienvenidos- dijo señalándonos el lugar donde nos sentaremos, genial, estaría con mi hermano en una de las clases.

-pss- silbó alguien al lado mío, no presté atención, pensaba que era con otra persona, pero al recibir una pequeña bola de papel, supe que en verdad era conmigo. Al voltear mi rostro en dirección dónde provino aquél papel, puse una pequeña mueca en mi rostro, era Mike, el chico que hablaba hasta por los codos, le sonreí un poco para disimular mi mueca y él me sonrió nuevamente.

-creo que deberías prestar atención a clases- la aterciopelada voz de mi hermano me sobresaltó nuevamente provocando que casi me cayera al suelo. ¿De qué genes en mis padres habrá sacado esa condenada voz?, no tenía la más remota idea pero bueno, así es el mundo.

-eso intento, pero ese chico me llamó- dije intentado no darle importancia al asunto. Al observar el tablero de adelante me frustré, esa clase ya la había dado en Phoenix, en una de las clases avanzadas que daban allá, bueno como este es un pueblo de Forks creo que el sistema de aquí es diferente…. Edward se rió al ver mi rostro, lo volteé a ver y le mandé mi mejor mirada de enojada, pero hizo que estallara en leves carcajadas, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-señor Cullen, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- huy, eso mismo quisiera saber, Edward se relajó un poco pero mantuvo una sonrisa.

-Lo siento profesor, esa clase mi hermana y yo ya la hemos visto, no quise interrumpir su clase- dijo amablemente, el profesor se le quedó por unos instantes mirándolo, creo que intentando ver si era verdad, luego se volteó y continuó explicando.

Tomé apuntes de la clase que ya había dado, que mas daba estaba aburrida, quería ir con urgencia a casa para hacerme la idea de lo de esta noche, y debo recordarme mentalmente que tengo que ir en busca de Jacob Black y pedirle amablemente que vaya conmigo a la discoteca al cual asistiremos en Port Ángeles, idea de Tanya Denalí.

Edward me mandó una notita y la leí.

_¿Por qué tan pensativa?_- escribí y se lo devolví.

_Estaba pensando en lo de hoy en la noche, creo que estoy algo ansiosa_- fue lo que escribí, recibí nuevamente la notita.

_¿Realmente tenemos que ir?, ya sabes siempre planeamos ver películas hasta el cansancio los viernes, además no conozco muy bien a esa chica, y pues no está de más conocer a otras personas, pero no lo sé. Y si fuera, me hubiera gustado ir contigo._

Me ruboricé al instante, al ver la última frase que escribió Edward, pero no dejé que eso me impidiera escribirle devuelta, asique le dije:

_Ah, no te preocupes por eso, otro día podremos planear eso, no lo sé, verás que te caerá bien Tanya, y también me hubiera gustado, pero aceptémoslo somos hermanos, y los hermanos no van a discotecas juntos._

Quedó algo pensativo con mis palabras.

_Bella, no me importa si eres o no eres mi hermana, no hay una ley que diga que los hermanos no puedan ir a bailar un rato en una discoteca o en un baile o lo que sea, es para ir a disfrutar ¿no?_

_Buen punto_- pensé.

Escribí ya para finalizar:

_Bueno… vale de acuerdo, otro día iremos tu y yo, los dos solos, esta vez iré con Jacob. Y Eddy debemos prestar atención aunque sea, estoy sintiendo miradas furtivas por parte del profesor._

Asintió y lo vi un poco molesto, no sé porque pero bueno, son cosas de él. Para salvación mía finalizó las clases, como tenía mis cosas ordenadas solo metí mi lápiz en mi cartera y me levanté rápidamente hacia la salida, busqué a Jacob dentro del montón de gente que salía de sus clases, hasta que lo divisé a lo lejos, estaba hablando con otros dos chicos altos al igual que él.

-¡Hey Jacob!- grité para que me viera.

-¿Bella?, Bella ¿eres tú?

-la misma Bella Cullen- le sonreí.

-Baya, hoy te ves exclusivamente hermosa- me dijo sonriendo. Jacob era guapo, alto y moreno, era bastante agradable hablar con él.

-me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo y con otros amigos a la discoteca de Port Ángeles- dije de casualidad.

-oh, me encantaría ser tu pareja, ¿a qué hora quieres que pase por ti?- sonrió aún más.

-Me puedes pasar a eso de las 9 de la noche- saqué mi pequeña agenda y le tracé la dirección para llegar a mi casa, no quería que se perdiera, también le di mi número de teléfono y celular.

-Gracias- respondió.

-Te espero en la noche.

Edward me llevó a casa de Tanya para hacer unos arreglos a nuestros vestuarios, fuimos de compras y llevamos algunos atuendos para ir esta noche. Tanya y Rosalie me dejaron en mi casa y subí las escaleras rápidamente y deje mis cosas sobre la cama.

-cariño, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó mi madre.

-claro mamá, pasa- le indiqué.

-tu hermano me contó que esta noche irás a una discoteca, ¿eso es cierto?- maldición… porque Edward es tan adelantado, ya casi le iba a decir a mamá, ugh, esto me pasa por tener un hermano suelta todo….

-emm… sí, iré con unas amigas y varios amigos, le pedí a Edward para que él fuera también, ¿está bien eso?- pregunté algo nerviosa. Sé que mi madre era comprensiva, pero habían cosas de las que hay que estar alerta.

-Me parece bien, cariño, ¿Edward irá como tu pareja?

-mm… no iré con Jacob, un amigo nuevo de la escuela, Edward irá con una de mis amigas pero aún así estaremos juntos, no te preocupes, no haré nada indebido, no aceptaré bebidas de nadie y…

-jeje ya lo sé hija, confío en ti no tienes que preocuparte, espero que se diviertan, y no lleguen tarde por favor- se levantó y me besó la frente y se fue. Suspire aliviada, tendría mi primer permiso de salir a una discoteca genial, pero ahora hay otro problema y uno muy grande… yo… no sé bailar... mi torpeza, mis dos pies izquierdos en una pista de baile, acabaría esta vez en un lío de las grandes… más los zapatos que me obligaron prácticamente a llevar…. Pues debería de comenzar a escribir mi testamento- _decirle a mis padres por darme apoyo y que los quiero mucho, no me gusta Forks pero me estoy acostumbrando, lo siento a todos por lo que hice y… Edward te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón…._

Me paralicé…. Yo… Bella Cullen, acabé de pensar eso NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO eso es inaudito es ahh catastrófico, Por Dios cuántas veces debo repetirme que él es solo MI HERMANO!!, corrí hacia la pared y me di varios golpes en la cabeza…

-Bella…

-olvida, olvida, vamos hazlo….

-Bella

-maldita sea…

-¡Bella!

-ugh, ¿qué?- volteé hacia la puerta y vi a mi hermano con rostro de incrédulo y un tanto divertido al ver lo que hacía contra la pared, me ruboricé.

-¿por qué te golpeas?- preguntó, apunto de reírse.

-a… nada sólo intentaba concentrarme en cómo no pisar a alguien...- miré hacia otro lado como buscando algo, en parte era verdad que estaba concentrada pero para olvidar mi vil pensamiento.

-Bella no pisaras a nadie- y estalló en carcajadas, ahora me enojé.

-no deberías de irte a cambiar son las 7 de la noche, faltan dos horas para que vallas por Tanya y para que Jacob me venga a recoger- lo miré enojada, pero lo vi tensarse.

-¿Black… viene para acá?- lo vi cerrar sus manos en puños, lo veía un poco enojado.

-¿lo conoces?- pregunté intrigada, no sabía que conocía a Jacob.

-sí, está en mi clase de Educación Física, pero ese no es el caso, ¿de verdad viene para acá?

-pues claro, no iré a pie para esperarlo haya, ¿Qué sucede tienes algún inconveniente?- no entendía ahora su actitud, esta raro.

-no… solo ten cuidado…

-ah, vamos Edward, no hagas escenas de hermano celoso por favor, sufí…- pero corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo, me tomó desprevenida.

-hablo enserio- y se separó de mí y se fue.

Quedé estática en mi lugar, mi cerebro le mandaba órdenes a mi cuerpo para que se moviera pero no se inmutaban a hacerlo, Edward nunca se había comportado así conmigo… yo… no tengo idea del porque….

Suspiré luego de algunos minutos y me metía a bañar, y me cambié, me maquillé ligeramente y arreglé un poco mi cabello, hoy sería una larga noche…

Bajé las escaleras y me senté en el sillón de la sala, para esperar a mi hermano y a Jacob, lo vi bajar un poco serio pero al verme solo se limitó a observarme, se acercó hacia mí.

-te ves…

Y sonó el claxon de un auto, hora de irse…. Definitivamente hoy sería una larga noche.

* * *

Hola a todos como están!, me imagino que super, aquí les dejo otro de mis capítulos de Amor Prohibido, espero que lo disfruten, quería informarles, que para que fuese un poco más relajado intentare actualizar todos los viernes de cada semana, si por algún motivo no pude subir alguno lo haré el sábado, me parece que así es mejor. Mitsuki!! Quería preguntarte algo… ¿me pasas tu msn? Jajaja XDD

**Nos leemos en otra **

**Bye **

**StephanieCullen116**


	6. La Fiesta

**La Fiesta**

**EPOV**

Al bajar las escaleras, vi a un ángel… no era mi hermana Bella, al verme solo me quedé mirándola embobado pero recuperé la postura y terminé de bajar las escaleras. Estuve a punto de decirle un cumplido.

-Te ves…- pero para mí desagrado el claxon de un auto sonó fuera de la casa, indicio de que era _Black._

Seguí a Bella hasta la puerta, y al abrirla vi la estúpida sonrisa con la que veía a Bella el imbécil de Black, provocando que me enojara al instante.

-hola Bella- dijo sin verme todavía, esperaba que no lo hiciera porque estaba a punto de caerle a golpes a su cara de perro sarnoso…

-hola Jacob, ya podemos irnos, Edward nos vemos más tarde- dijo despidiéndose de mí. La idea de que se fuera con el _perro_ me volvía violento, primera vez en la vida que me sentía así, pero no me agradaba que ella estuviera con él, Black la miraba como si fuese un objeto o carne que está lista para comer, Bella no es así, ella es dulce, tierna…- **¡¡Cursi!!**- dijo mi conciencia-_CALLA_- la detuve- pero últimamente Bella se está comportando de modo extraño.

-seguro- dije entre dientes.

La vi montándose en el auto del imbécil y luego la perdí de vista, suspiré derrotado y me fui a mi adorado volvo y me fui a buscar a la amiga de Bella, Tanya. Llegué lo más rápido que pude, que solo fueron 5 segundos ya que estaba algo ansioso de ir a la discoteca, quería intentar alejar a Bella del perro sarnoso…

Me bajé del auto para esperar a Tanya, la vi abrir la puerta, se veía… bien… y digámoslo así, ¡eso no se llama vestirse para una fiesta!, y me miraba con algo cargado de deseo en la mirada, y quería en este momento vomitar…

-hola, Edward, te ves increíblemente sexy- dijo con voz chillona.

-Buenas noches, Tanya- saludé amablemente. Bueno esa parte de mi no la perdería, no puedo evitarlo.

La ayudé a subirse al auto y ambos nos encaminamos para ir a la susodicha discoteca en Port Ángeles, una parte de mí quería llegar rápido y la otra pues soltaba un millón de maldiciones y blasfemias hacia el perro de Black. Aceleré aún más mi auto ansioso y algo molesto y gracias a mi loca manera de manejar, y en mi estado furioso llegamos a la susodicha discoteca.

Bajé del auto y como soy un caballero ayudé a Tanya a bajar del auto, no sé cómo le hizo pero entramos a la discoteca sin problema alguno. Veía a todas partes para ver si veía a Bella, pero en mi campo de visión no la visualizaba.

-Edward, ven mis amigos están por acá- me dijo. Me llevó a una mesa donde habían chicos de último año, y dentro de ellos visualice al fin a Bella sentada con Jacob en una de las sillas cercanas, ese maldito perro estaba coqueteando con ella.

Me senté con ellos a regañadientes, y cada vez que los veía juntos apretaba los puños.

-Eddy, ¿quieres una bebida?- preguntó Tanya.

-no, gracias…

-¿Y quieres bailar?, está muy buena la música- siguió preguntando. Es que Tanya no entiende las indirectas, pero pensándolo bien, me pare y la tomé de la mano, ya que vi que Bella y el maldito de Jacob también se levantaron a bailar.

Debo de admitir que Tanya baila bien, y sigue siempre el ritmo de cada música que cambiaban drásticamente, nos movimos hasta el centro de la pista quedando hasta unos escasos metros de Bella y de Jacob, solo la vi una vez a sus ojos y luego me volteé. La música nuevamente cambió del todo por una más romántica.

Tanya me abrazó por el hombro y yo solo coloqué mis manos en sus caderas, bailando lentamente, su rostro se fue acercándose al mío. Y solo volteé mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un poco molesta.

-Tanya, yo no te conozco, no puedes besarme así- le dije.

-Pero eso no importa…yo…- la interrumpí.

-Lo siento Tanya- me deshice de sus brazos y me fui de allí. Me senté en una de las barras del bar y pedí una bebida fuerte, quería pensar y dejarme llevar un rato por el alcohol, tantos problemas que ahora tenía solo me llevaban a una, Bella; sí admito que la amo, que siempre me enamoré de ella, desde que le di mi primer beso cuando éramos niños, pero solo hay una cruel realidad, el ser hermanos, me carcome el alma solo de saber eso, oh como me hubiera gustado conocerla de otro modo, no dudaría de ser su novio y de no escondernos de nada…. Pero la cosa no es así.

No me di cuenta cuantos tragos ya llevaba encima, solo que una mano nívea me detuvo y su voz era como el coro de ángeles.

-detente Edward- dijo Bella.

-no puedo…

-¿Sucede algo?, tu nunca habías tomado tanto como ahora- dijo preocupada.

-estamos en una discoteca ¿no?- bufé.

-Sí, pero no exagerabas, llevas 6 vasos y Edward mírame a los ojos- no quería hacerle caso a su petición, pues temía hacer una locura.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la salida, sentí sus pasos cerca de mí, cosa que no me importó, y caminé hasta el auto. Pero sus brazos me detuvieron e hicieron voltearme.

-Edward, que te sucede, por qué actúas así- dijo Bella, su rostro denotaba preocupación. Por lo que me enojé y exploté.

-¡sabes qué me pasa!, pues me pasa que me enferma verte con Jacob, me enferma de que me trates de indiferente, me enferma ser tu hermano y sabes ¿Por qué?, pues porque tú me gustas, te amo por eso que todo esto me enferma, y tu amiguita Tanya no ocupa lo suficiente en mí, me oyes NADA- me subí al auto, transcurrieron varios minutos y Bella seguía afuera, por lo que me cansé y me baje nuevamente del auto; la tomé por los hombros y la besé, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios, tan cálidos y tan dulces, pero todo tuvo que ser detenido ya que ella se separó.

-Edward…estás ebrio, vámonos a casa yo manejo- fue algo cortante, tomó mis llaves y muy a regañadientes me subí al asiento del copiloto.

Llegamos a casa en media hora, las luces estaban encendidas, intenté en todo el camino disculparme pero fue en vano, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto por lo que tuve que irme al mío, ya mañana será otro día, y seguro que una resaca también.

**BPOV**

Me arroje a la cama aún sin saber bien que fue lo que pasó, no estaba segura de que lo que dijo Edward fuese cierto, había tomado 6 copas de alguna bebida alcohólica y no sabía si estaba en sus 5 sentidos, pero al decirme que él me amaba fuera de ser su hermana me dejaba pensativa… y es cierto yo también lo amo pero no se puede, esto es muy imposible para ambos, que dirían nuestros padres si lo llegasen a enterar, que sucediese si los demás llegaran a enterase, todas esas preguntas no la sabía con certeza, y sabía que esto no podía continuar así, por mucho que me duela, tengo que olvidarlo, cosa que será para mi muy imposible.

---------

Luego de despertarme el sábado por la mañana, desayuné algo de comida, al menos no me había encontrado con Edward en el comedor, aún estaba durmiendo.

Salí al patio trasero y me senté en una de las cómodas sillas y me dispuse a leer, bueno intentando leer, ya que no podía pues no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido de ayer… sentir sus labios tocando los míos fue sencillamente exquisito. Como la primera vez… pero esta vez más intensificado y más maduro.

Sé que todo esto no hace justicia y que él estaba ebrio pero aún así fue sorprendente; muchas personas dicen que cuando uno está ebrio saca su más profundo secreto, pero no estoy segura si Edward lo dijo enserio o de broma. Por un lado mi mente me decía _Bella solo estás soñando _y la otra parte también me dice _deberías creerle a pesar de todo. _Mi mente estaba llevando a cabo una guerra campal, no me di cuenta de la presencia de alguien detrás de mí hasta que lo vi.

El perfecto cuerpo de Edward cerca del mío, sus ojos esmeraldas y penetrantes el cual estaban llenos de sentimientos distintos. Me miraba intensamente. Hice ademán de levantarme pero fue en vano, mis piernas temblaban -síntomas que me daban de vez en cuando por su cercanía- mis manos estaban sudorosas y mis traicioneras mejillas comenzaron a arder, signo de sonrojo.

-Bella…yo…- se veía endemoniadamente sexy cuando se ponía nervioso….- _¡Basta!, esto está mal muy pero muy mal…_-me reprendí mentalmente.

-Hola Edward, espero que estés mejor…- logré levantarme pero antes de irme me detuvo.

-No te vayas… Bella… de verdad quiero hablar sobre anoche…- _demonios… lo recordó…_

-No sé que podamos hablar sobre ello, sé que eso solo fue un malentendido, es normal, estabas pasado en copas- solté todo de golpe, estaba nerviosa.

-Ven- me miró directamente a los ojos, sus orbes esmeralda me miraban intensamente y solo me dejé llevar por su nívea mano que me guió hasta lo que era un _claro_- lo halle el día que te fuiste a la casa de Tanya, y pensé que este lugar era perfecto para pensar con claridad, y ahora decidí compartirlo contigo… Bella, lo que pasó anoche no fue una equivocación, yo de verdad te amo… desde que éramos niños no dejé de hacerlo…

No tenía palabras para aquello, Edward enamorado de mí, eso era realmente imposible, yo soy su insignificante hermana, de _sangre_.

-Edward… no sabes lo que dices, estás diciendo puras tonterías.

-No son tonterías Bella, ¿no me crees cierto?, te lo demostraré- de un momento a otro me tomó por los hombros y me besó, al igual que ayer me quede paralizada ante tal hecho, pero en mi nació algo que me impulsó a regresarle el beso- _Bella…estás haciendo algo que no debes…_- me recordó mi mente traicionera, y lo aparté de mí.

-Edward, detente… esto no se puede…- le dije. Era hermoso todo esto que sucedía pero simplemente no se podía.

-¿Porqué no podemos?- preguntó.

-Simplemente no podemos Edward, esto está prohibido- le contesté.

-Eso a mí no me importa, nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión- y volvió a besarme.

Todo a mi alrededor se perdió, solo existíamos él y yo, nadie más.

Pronto me daría cuenta del error de esto, pero prefería dejarlo para después, quería transmitirle mi amor a Edward a través de este beso, nunca lo olvidaré. Nos separamos por falta de aire pero aún estuvimos cerca, nos abrazamos.

-Edward, yo también te amo, pero…- me interrumpió.

-shh, tranquila, no le diremos a nadie, debemos actuar en la escuela como si nada de esto está pasando, ya luego hablamos con nuestros padres- me dijo. Yo simplemente me aterroricé.

-Edward, como le vamos a decir, somos sus hijos, somos hermanos y…

-No te preocupes- me dio un beso en la frente.

**EPOV**

Ah que satisfacción es sentir que alguien te corresponde, un alivio para mi liberar y expresar mis sentimientos hacia a ella y viceversa. Al principio fue difícil de estar bien los dos, pero ya mantenemos una promesa; pues pronto le diríamos a nuestros padres de nuestra situación, se que ellos comprenderán.

El resto del fin de semana la pasamos en el Prado, tanto así que nuestros padres se enteraron y decidieron construirnos una pequeña cabaña.

El lunes por la mañana salimos hacia la escuela, íbamos tomados de la mano en nuestro auto, pero al bajar de esta solo nos quedaba actuar como los hermanos que éramos.

-Hey Edward, que hay- saludó Jasper.

-Hola Jasper, buenos días- saludé.

-¿Cómo te fue en la discoteca?

-pues bien, nada fuera de lo común- mentí.

-No te creo, se que algo sucede- maldición, odio cuando Jasper es muy perceptivo.

-Está bien te lo cuento, más tarde, ahí viene tu novia y el grandulón, vámonos a clase, y recuerda solo te lo diré a ti, por ende no digas nada- le advertí.

-Claro- me sonrió.

-HOLA EDDIE!- gritó Emmet, me enojé un poco.

-Que te he dicho sobre ese nombre de Eddie!!!- le dije.

-jaja es divertido ver tu cara enojada, la mayor parte del tiempo- me sonrió.

-Ya consíguete una novia Emmet- le dijo Jasper.

-Oh créeme estoy en eso

-No me digas que es Rosalie- preguntó Alice.

-Sip.

-Cuando aprenderás- dijo meneando la cabeza.

Durante la mañana las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, bueno al menos yo no hice nada tan malo… la culpa la tiene Emmet por decir chistes malos para que me riera durante la clase de Historia, Jasper estaba enojado, este chico adora esta clase…. Bueno aparte de recibir el regaño del profesor Watson todo pasó normalmente hasta llegar a la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo. Nos sentamos en nuestras mesas hasta que la vi llegar con sus amigas, Tanya parecía frustrada con algo miraba a Bella con enojo- _si las miradas matasen… no dejaré que la vea de ese modo_- pensé.

-Amigos discúlpenme un momento- les dije y me levanté y me dirigí a la mesa de Bella.

-Disculpen que interrumpa, me robaré un rato a mi hermana- sonreí y la tomé de la mano, me agradecía con la mirada.

Ya cuando estuvimos fuera en el patio de la escuela nos sentamos en una de las bancas del lugar.

-Gracias Edward, no sabes cuánto quería salir corriendo- dijo suspirando.

-¿Qué pasó, _amor_?- le llamé, me encantaba verla sonrojada cuando le decía eso.

-Tanya está enojada porque la rechazaste y me echa la culpa a mí- masculló.

-No le hagas caso, sabes que tu y yo estaremos juntos pase lo que pase- le dije, miré a todos lados y me fije si no había nadie y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y luego le sonreí.

-Edward, Dios si alguien te ve- me regañó sonrojada.

-No te preocupes no hay nadie.

**Tanya POV**

Estaba de un humor de perros, esa noche en que el perfecto Edward Cullen, mi nueva adquisición me rechazara ese beso me ha tenido de mal humor, ósea, a mí nadie me rechaza y él no va a ser la excepción, por favor mírenme soy demasiado elegante y hermosa y sexy para no querer darle un beso a esta perfecta Venus.

Ahora solo me queda echarle la culpa a su estúpida hermana sin gracia, claro, no sé qué cosas habrá dicho de mí.

-Bella, Bella, estoy muy enojada contigo- la miré enojada- tu lindo hermano no quiso besarme, y debes hacer algo.

-Ah… yo no sé, no es mi culpa….- tartamudeó. En ese momento iba a seguir adulando pero Edward llegó.

-Disculpen que interrumpa, me robaré un rato a mi hermana- tomó su mano y salieron de la cafetería.

-Oye Rosy iré un momento al baño a retocar mi maquillaje ya regreso- le avisé y salí por donde ellos salieron.

Miré a todos lados fijándome que nadie me veía y los seguí hasta el patio de la escuela, caminaron hasta uno de los banquillos más alejados del lugar, prácticamente si alguien pasaba por aquí era difícil verlos.

Me escondí detrás de unos árboles y cuidadosamente me puse a espiar.

-Gracias Edward, no sabes cuánto quería salir corriendo- la oí suspirar. Estúpida.

-¿Qué pasó, _amor_?- ¿amor?, ¿escuché bien eso? Que demonios...

-Tanya está enojada porque la rechazaste y me echa la culpa a mí- masculló la zorra esa.

-No le hagas caso, sabes que tu y yo estaremos juntos pase lo que pase- me sorprendí al ver a Edward besando a su propia hermana y saqué unas fotos- _ellos me engañaron, ellos no son hermanos, imbéciles, un hermano no besa a una hermana porque quiere, aquí hay gato encerrada_- me dije mentalmente.

-Edward, Dios si alguien te ve- lo regañó.-_Vamos a ver como salen de ésta, cuando todo el mugroso pueblo se entere de su secreto, o cuando sus padres se enteren, la venganza es deliciosa._

-No te preocupes no hay nadie.- dijo Edward-_si supieras que no están solos._

Tocó el timbre para la siguiente clase, esperé que se fueran y me dirigí sigilosa para encontrarme con Rosalie.

-Rosy, querida tengo una noticia que darte- le dije y le mostré las fotos, estaba asombrada.

-No me imaginé eso…

-Tengo un plan, decían que son hermanos, pues al parecer no, nos tomaron a todos como estúpidos, y el plan es sacar copias de esto y pegarlos por toda la escuela- le dije sonriendo malévolamente.

-Oh no Tanya, más problemas no, ya no te podré ayudar en esto- me dijo la muy zorra.

-Pues olvídate de ser popular si no me ayudas- la amenace.

-Pues fíjate que ya no me interesa ser parte de tu mugroso y cochino grupo, yo me largo- y se fue.

-Maldita…- plan B, Lauren Mallory.

Me la encontré en el pasillo y me la llevé al baño y le conté sobre mi plan maestro y aceptó gustosa, me enteré que a ella tampoco le agradaba la Cullen esa.

* * *

Hola…. Se que a estas alturas me quieren aniquilar y matar y todo eso, pero creo el tener una buena razón para aquello…

Una es que los profesores y la escuela me han tenido estresada y mi mamá peor. Y dos es que me había enamorado de alguien y pues.. confesé… y no sé todavía si él también, y estado muy deprimida por dos semanas, hasta ahora que me recuperé y decidí escribirles el capitulo para no decepcionarlos más….

**Sorry**

**Los quiere**

**StephanieCullen116**


	7. La Venganza de Tanya

**La Venganza de Tanya**

**Rose POV**

El plan de Tanya, realmente era cruel, esa misma tarde le dije que me perdonara y que quería ayudarla en "su plan maestro", pero esto solo lo hacía para revertirle su glorioso plan; sé que al principio nunca me agradó Bella pero al notar su inocencia y su grata amistad, me hicieron poner mis pies sobre la tierra y detener todo este embrollo.

El plan de Tanya, era un poco estúpido e infantil, de seguro con esas películas de populares y todas esas cosas, sacó las ideas. Y mi misión era contárselo a Alice, sé que me odia pero es lo menos que puedo hacer para que me perdone.

La vi sentada en una de las bancas leyendo un libro de sabe Dios de que y me acerqué a ella.

-Hola, Alice- saludé.

-Y tienes el descaro de hablarme- me observó hostilmente.

-Alice, ¿podemos hacer una tregua?, hay algo malo que va a pasar… y detrás de ese lío está Tanya y Lauren.

-Como si me llegase a importar esas plásticas zorras- se levantó- si me disculpas me largo no trato con plásticas como tú- hizo ademán de irse pero la detuve por el brazo, ella tenía que escucharme.

-Alice, hablo enserio, sé que eres amigo de Edward Cullen y de su hermana Bella y que te preocupas por ella porque lo he notado, se que no ha tenido una buena actitud para con ustedes, pero sucederá algo pero muy malo y todo el pueblo se enterará, si no lo detenemos- le dije seriamente esperando que me creyera.

-Esta bien, te escucho- me observó bien antes de proseguir- espero que no me estés mintiendo.

-No te estoy mintiendo, pero me gustaría que esta reunión la tuviéramos con Emmet y Jasper, ellos también nos tienen que ayudar, que tal si nos reunimos en mi casa o en la tuya, donde te parezca mejor- le ofrecí.

-En tu casa a las 5- me sonrió levemente y se fue. Suspiré aliviada, Alice me había creído y esta vez intentaré recuperar su amistad.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde todos estaban reunidos en mi casa, específicamente en la sala. Les ofrecí sodas y botanas y lo aceptaron recelosamente.

-Sé que no soy de su agrado, especialmente por ti Alice, pero hay algo que tengo que contarles porque sé que ustedes son amigos de Edward y un poco de Bella y es bastante delicado- esperé un momento, suspiré y continué.

-"Ayer exactamente en la hora del recreo Tanya salió de la cafetería adulando ir al baño, pero luego me abordó y me contó de que Edward y Bella se habían besado en el patio trasero y se sintió traicionada y decidió preparar una venganza contra ellos, ella supuso que sus padres no están enterados de esto pero Tanya hará descubrir la verdad mediante fotos que sacó durante esos momentos, y tengo la plena seguridad de que pegara todos los carteles por toda la escuela y por el pueblo haciendo llegar la noticia hacia sus padres."- solté todo de golpe.

-¿Pero Bella y Edward no son hermanos?- preguntó Emmet algo sorprendido.

-Eso pensé yo pero, eso es algo que no nos concierne, aunque todo este tema es extraño- le dije.

-Yo tengo mis dudas, ellos no se parecen en nada, pero tampoco me gustaría que sacaran ese secreto a la luz tan crudamente- analizó Jasper.

-Esto hay que detenerlo la zorra de Tanya me las pagará si llega a pasar algo- dijo Alice muy convencida- y sí se lo que estas pensando Rose, te perdono, amiga, sabía que no eras como ellas- y me abrazó, sonreí de alegría- bien tengo un plan.

**Tanya POV**

Mi plan casi estaba listo, solo faltaban algunos preparativos y listo. Fue difícil entrar a la escuela de noche, pero creo que valió la pena, las pancartas y anuncios estaban listos y el único detalle era contárselos a los Cullen. Iría a clases durante la mañana pero a la hora del almuerzo, pediría permiso para salir y de allí iría a la casa de los Cullen y allí les contaré la noticia.

Llegué normalmente y me encontré con Lauren, su rostro era de preocupación, por lo que le pregunté.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Los carteles que colocamos anoche no están, alguien los debe haber quitado- dijo.

-¡¿Qué?!- mi rostro se contrajo de enojo y rabia, esto solo pudo haberlo hecho una persona: Rosalie Hale.

Escuché a lo lejos un par de risillas y e volteé, y eran Alice y Rosalie, malditas zorras se aliaron, nunca debí confiar en Rosalie, queriendo que la personara solo para saber de mi, plan que ahora estaba arruinado, pero lo único que no sabían era que yo personalmente iría a hablar con sus padres.

-Plan b- y Lauren solo sonrió.

**BPOV**

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, tener a Edward era lo más maravilloso que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, pero aún sentía que esto no era lo correcto, éramos familia, de sangre, o eso al menos lo creía.

Esa mañana del lunes fue realmente extraña al momento de bajar del auto de Edward, ya que vimos como Tanya y Lauren nos miraban hostilmente y cruzaban palabras en secreto, ya era oficial, no quería tenerla más como amiga, y se que había sido la peor elección de mi vida.

Caminé con Edward despreocupadamente hasta que nos encontramos con Alice y Rosalie hablando muy cómodamente por lo que me sorprendí y creo que Edward también lo noto.

-Hola- saludamos al unísono Edward y yo.

-Hola Bells, Edward- sonrió Rose.

-Creí que se odiaban- dije algo extrañaba.

-Bueno, de hecho hicimos las paces, y Rose me pidió disculpas y también se salió del grupo de la zorra plástica- dijo Alice- ahora tendremos una verdadera tarde de compras- gritó muy emocionada.

Luego de nuestras reconciliaciones con nuestros verdaderos amigos, pasamos con nuestro horario escolar normalmente hasta la hora del almuerzo. Edward y yo nos sentamos en una mesa con Alice, Rose, Emmet y Jasper, nuestras conversaciones eran realmente agradables nunca me había sentido tan cómoda y siendo yo misma frente a otras personas.

-Es raro no ver a Tanya por estos lugares- comentó Alice.

-Sí y por lo que veo no está en su habitual mesa- contestó Rose.

-Algo debe de estar tramando, tengo un mal presentimiento…- dije.

-Calma Bella, no pasará nada- me calmó mi adorado Edward, sonreí.

Por fin había terminado las clases y nos dirigimos a nuestro cálido hogar, pero antes Edward y yo nos sorprendimos al ver el auto de Tanya aparcado en el estacionamiento, bajamos rápidamente y fuimos a ver que sucedía.

-Gracias por escucharme señora Cullen- dijo Tanya saliendo de la casa algo sonriente y al vernos sonrió más- espero que les valla bien con su nuevo problema- sentenció.

¿A qué problema se refería?, se habrá enterado de que él y yo… no, ¡no puede ser eso!, mi rostro debió tornarse pálida y asustada porque Edward tomó mi mano comprendiendo mi pensamiento y me infundió valor y entramos.

Nuestros padres nos esperaban en el sofá y estaban muy serios, esto no me estaba gustando para nada- _demonios Bella metimos la pata, ya lo saben, ahora que pensaran de nosotros…_- pensé mentalmente.

-Hay algo que debemos hablar con ustedes y es bastante delicado- anunció nuestro padre.

_En ese instante sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaría al saber que nuestros padres ya sabían de nuestro amor prohibido, un secreto que nadie debía saber. Y esta vez no había marcha atrás, teníamos que enfrentarlo, pero nunca me esperé lo que venía después…._

* * *

**Hola a todos, se que no tengo el perdón de ustedes por dejarlos esperar un montón de tiempo, pero solo les diré que mi computadora colapsó porque se quemó la fuente de poder y me quedé sin computadora por todo este tiempo hasta el día de hoy, asique a penas me lo arreglaron me conecte y empecé a escribir y arreglar algunos detalles de este capítulos, pero espero que no me odie, los quiero**

**Bye, gracias por todo n_n**

**StephanieCullen116**


	8. Descubriendo La Verdadera Historia

**Descubriendo la verdadera historia**

-Algo que hay Debemos hablar con ustedes y es bastante delicado-anuncio nuestro padre.

_En ese instante sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaría al saber que nuestros padres ya Sabían de Nuestro amor prohibido, un secreto que nadie debía saber. Y esta vez no había marcha atrás, Teníamos que enfrentarlo, pero nunca me esperé lo que venia Después ...._

-Tomen asiento-indicó mamá. Solo nos quedó obedecer.

- ¿Es cierto que ustedes mantienen una relación secreta entre ustedes? - Calmadamente preguntó papá.

-a-s ... - Edward me interrumpió.

-Sí, padre, Bella y yo somos novios y nos queremos, se que esta mal papá, mamá, pero no podemos evitarlo, sé que esto sucedió desde pequeños pero no puedo dejarlo así como así, Bella es mi vida ahora, se los queríamos pero contar, al igual que yo, Bella tenía miedo-soltó todo de golpe.

Nuestros padres se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Edward o eso fue lo que pensé, luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos hacia nosotros y luego, me asusté.

-No se lo reprochamos hijo, no podemos Intervenir en eso, lo comprendemos-dijo mamá, me extrañé.

-Mamá, pero no nos dirá nada, somos hermanos, eso es casi imposible que entre nosotros Exista algo, yo ... No comprendo, pero amo a Edward ... - dije atónita, no me había Dado cuenta que me había levantado por lo que me senté nuevamente.

-Será mejor que se calmen, Porque hay algo que es mucho más delicado que esto, algo que se que cambiara sus vidas-dijo Papá ahora serio.

- ¿Qué es? - Pregunté, Tenía certeza de que algo iba a ocurrir Después de esto, pero no sabia porqué.

-Isabella-llamo, era la primera vez desde hace muchos años que me llamaba por mi nombre completo, lo cual me preocupe más- se que ha crecido con la mentalidad de que somos tus padres, pero no es cierto, no lo somos, tus verdaderos padres fallecieron Cuando a penas tenías tres meses de nacida, ellos fallecieron en un accidente en avión rumbo a su luna de miel, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te quisimos Como a una hija más que siempre Y podrás contar con nosotros, tus padres adoptivos - dijo calmadamente ...

Estaba en shock, no Creía lo que escuchaba, mis padres ... no eran mis padres biológicos. Creo que esto Fue un golpe muy duro el no saber que tus padres no son los tuyos y que los verdaderos fallecieron en un accidente en avión rumbo a su luna de miel. De verdad que no podia creerlo, más bien pensaba que era un mal sueño, pero la realidad era otra, una triste y cruel verdad ...

-¿Bella, hija, estás pálida, te encuentras bien? - Preguntó mam ... Esme maternalmente. No respondí mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, que poco a poco Comencé a ver negro.

-Bella ... Bella-La última voz que escuché fué la de mi amado.

No se qué momento llegué a un estado de total oscuridad; una luz tenue se colaba por una extraña habitación que era un poco irreconocible para mi, avance hacia donde provenía la luz y abrí la puerta, ahí estaban Esme, Carlisle y Edward sentados en una mesa comiendo y disfrutando de una conversación, me alegre de verlos y me acerqué hacia a ellos, al verme sus rostros denotaban enojo y otro tipo de sentimiento que no logré reconocer.

-Tú no eres nuestra hija ... Será mejor que te vallas de este lugar, tu no perteneces aquí-dijo Carlisle. Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente Una y otra vez y todo Comenzó a dar vueltas Mientras se repetían sus palabras, esto era demasiado ...

-Bella, amor, despierta ... Bella-Llamó alguien a lo lejos.

- ¡¡NOOO!-Grité, para alejar esas palabras fuera de mí, unos brazos cálidos y fuertes me abrazaron con fuerza. No me di cuenta de que Estaba llorando.

- Tranquila, Bella, yo estoy aquí- Calmaba mi Amado.

- ¿Todo es un sueño, verdad?, Y Tu y Yo Somos Hermanos ¿cierto? - Pregunté Intentando razonar correctamente.

Mi mente estaba en un caos total, pues intentanba procesar la información que acababa de recibir, pero una parte de mí quería reconocer que solo era un mal chiste, un mal sueño del que Tenía que despertar.

-Me temo que no ...- susurró.

Sentí una Necesidad grande de llorar, me abracé fuertemente de él y lloré, no sé hasta que hora, solo supe que Edward Estaba allí dandome ánimo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en lo brazos de Edward, sonreí levemente, ver su rostro tan calmado y sereno, lo hacian verse como un dios Griego qué estaba allí para mí. Luego de llorar Durante toda la noche, al fin comprendí la situación y agradecía de haber conocido a dos personas que siempre me cuidaron y me quisieron Como a una segunda hija y era hora de agradecérselos. Sabía que no me habían dicho la verdad Porque querían protegerme y ahora tuvieron el valor de decírmelo.

-Edward ... - Llame- Hey Ed, despierta dormilón.

-m ... Dame cinco minutos más ... - Pidio moviéndose un poco.

-Edward, ya amaneció-le di un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Baya ... Que reconfortante es despertar asi a tu lado, ojala fuera Así Todos los días-me sonrió-¿Te encuentras mejor? - Preguntó.

-Sí y es hora de Enfrentar todo-me levanté.

Bajamos a desayunar, hoy no habíamos querido asistir a la escuela, ya que ambos no nos sentíamos aptos para ir; esperamos a mamá y a papá ... perdón Esme y a Carlisle ... bueno ahora no se como llamarlos -- _Huy Bella ahora como llamarás tus padres adoptivos ..._- Pensé mentalmente. Edward es un intento de leerme la mente me dijo:

-Bella, Podrás llamarlos como tú creas, ellos lo aceptaran-me dijo con una sonrisa, El cual le regrese.

**EPOV**

Me asombré El secreto de mis padres, el saber que no era su hija biológica, el saber que ella no era de mi hermana de sangre y el saber de que éramos una especie de hermanastros. Una parte de mi Estaba contento el saber que no éramos hermanos de sangre y que podíamos estar juntos al fin, pero por otro lado me partía el alma al ver que los verdaderos padres la habían dejado Huérfana a causa de un accidente aéreo, sentía la necesidad de estar allí para apoyarla en cada Decisión que tomase, aunque no fuese la correcta.

Me preocupe bastante al ver Qué estaba realmente mal, especialmente Cuándo se desmallo.

-Oh Dios, ¡Bella! - Gritamos yo y mama, al mismo tiempo.

-Llevémosla a su habitación -no dude ni un segundo y la tomo entre mis brazos y Rápidamente la recostamos en su habitación.

- ¿Estará bien Carlisle? -preguntó mi madre, notoriamente preocupada.

-Sí, solo debe descansar, ha tenido muchas emociones por ahora, su mente no procesó tan rápido la noticia, ahora solo le toca descansar y Mantener su mente despejada, ya hablaremos con ella ... - Dijo papá paternalmente acariciando los cabellos de Bella.

Me quedé junto con ella, Velando su sueño, pero de pronto Comenzó a articular palabras inentendibles para mí y Empiezo a moverse como queriendo apartar algo de su lado.

-Bella, amor, despierta-llamé.

-¡NOOO! -se levantó llorando.

-Tranquila, Bella, yo estoy aquí-la calme.

- ¿Todo es un sueño, verdad?, Tu y Yo Somos Hermanos ¿cierto? - Me dolía verla tan indefensa, pero no quería mentirle, debía Decirle que todo lo que sucedia no era un sueño, era la realidad.

-Me temo que no ...- susurré.

Se abrazó a mí lo más fuerte que sus brazos le permitían y Comenzó a llorar, nunca la había visto de ese modo y cada segundo que pasaba me sentía impotente por no hacer nada, solo me quedo darle pequeños masajes por su espalda y darle besos en su cabeza. Sus sollozos Se fueron calmado, para mi alivio -- _Supongo que la mejor medicina de todo esto es sacar todo hacia afuera, Aunque fuese con lágrimas_- Pensé.

Poco a poco mi Bella se fue durmiendo hasta quedar en total tranquilidad y en ese momento no supe de mí, solo Sabía que me había quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente sentí unos leves roces en mi rostro y una voz de un ángel llamándome, invitándome a abrir mis ojos.

-Edward ... - Llamó mi ángel- Hey Ed, Despierta dormilón.

-m ... Dame cinco minutos más ...- Pedi, no era costumbre mía, pero de verdad estaba cansado.

-Edward, ya amaneció- y mi remedio contra el sueño Fue aquel beso que Recibí de ella.

-Baya ... Que reconfortante es despertar asi a tu lado, ojala fuera Así todos los días-sonreí-¿Te encuentras mejor? - Pregunté, Sus ojos poseían un brillo de alegría y comprensión y eso me dio a Comprender y entender mejor la situación.

-Sí y es hora de Enfrentar todo-me levanté junto a ella.

Fuimos al comedor nos sentamos a esperar a esperar a nuestros padres, Bella Tenía una cara de Preocupación y adiviné sus pensamientos:

-Bella, Podrás llamarlos como tú creas, ellos lo aceptaran-le dije con una sonrisa, el cual me la regresó.

No nos dimos cuenta realmente ... Cuando nuestros padres habían entrado al comedor.

-Buenos días, hijos ... - saludo Esme, siempre con su cariño maternal- Bella, cariño, ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Sí ... ... mamá, perdón, Esme-dijo Bella en susurros.

-Oh, mi niña-la abrazo-puedes llamarme como siempre me haz llamado, nunca me molestaré por eso, tenlo siempre en mente-y mamá sollozó un poco.

-Gracias, mamá ...

Luego de que la soltara mi madre, mi padre También le dijo palabras alentadoras y de cariño, luego se abrazaron y de ese modo pudimos comenzar a ser felices ahora.

Entre todos Preparamos el desayuno y nos fuimos de paseo por Seattle, era una mañana bastante extraña ya que era la primera vez que veia la luz del sol en un lugar como éste: Forks.

**Tanya POV**

Desde el día de ayer Tenía el humor de perros, luego de abandonar la casa de los Cullen me quedé espiando si habría Algún castigo o algo qué debería de haber sucedido, pero darme cuenta de la noticia de que Bella era hija adoptada Comenzó mi mal humor, realmente ella era un estorbo, debio de haber muerto en ese accidente de avión ese dia Cuando Tuvo la oportunidad, de Ser Así Edward hubiera sido para mí solo.

Enojada de que fracasara mi plan maestro, no fue lo peor, si no Enterarme de que ellos no Asistieron hoy a la escuela, eso no mejoro mi día, pero esta me las pagarían. Cuando a Tanya Denali se marca algo en su historial de "_**La Vencedora"**_, nadie le ganaba, pero esta ves Tenía que planear las cosas bien.

_Y se por donde comenzar ...._

**BPOV**

Me sentía realmente feliz, a pesar de todas las cosas, me sentía cómoda en este hogar donde a pesar de todo siempre me recibieron con las puertas abiertas. Pero era inevitable no saber la vida de tus verdaderos padres, ya que solo Sabía que ellos eran los mejores amigos de Esme y Carlisle, mis padres adoptivos.

-Mamá, quisiera que me contaras como eran _ellos ..._- Pregunté, Tenía unas ganas enormes de saberlo.

-Bueno hija, sin duda alguna Podrás darte una idea de cómo era tu madre, pues te pareces mucho a ella-contó sonriendo Esme-Pero sin duda alguna sacaste la actitud de tu padre, tan terca y cabezota-se rio, Edward y yo La acompañamos en sus risas.

-Ciertamente eran buenas personas-continuó Carlisle-Todos nos conocimos en la universidad, y nos hicimos grandes amigos y nos mudamos a Phoénix donde Ciertamente tu conoces. Cuando esten de vacaciones Podrán ir a visitar su hogar, bueno si quieres Bells.

- ¡Claro que si! - Dije emocionada, Estaba contenta de conocer otra parte de mis padres y de regresar a mi lugar favorito donde brillaba el sol a toda hora.

Luego de conversar más acerca de mis padres, regresamos a casa, organizamos una gran cena familiar y luego tuvimos una grandiosa noche de películas, pero mamá nos mando a dormir temprano ya que mañana debíamos de ir a la escuela. Me despedí de Edward Recibiendo un pequeño pero amoroso beso en mis labios y luego se fue a dormir. Esa noche pude dormir en paz, pues un extraño pero reconfortante sueño Surgió Dentro de mí.

-Bella ... Bella-una voz de una mujer que no reconocí me llamaba a lo lejos de un camino de flores.

- ¿Quién es y dónde estás? - Pregunté ya que veia a mi Alrededor y no veia a nadie.

-Sigue caminando, mi niña ya casi llegas-Siguió diciéndome.

-Lo estás logrando-una voz de un hombre Llamó igual, dandome ánimos para continuar mi sendero.

Camine hasta llegar al final del camino, en el fondo se hallaba un gran árbol de roble y en él había un gran columpio donde una mujer hermosa y extrañamente parecida a mí Estaba sentada en el, el Cual era mecido con ayuda de un hombre robusto de cabellos negros de mirada seria pero, al mismo tiempo llena de felicidad, ambos reían de las bromas que se hacian entre ellos, sonreí.

Ellos voltearon a verme y me sonrieron, extrañamente se me hicieron muy familiares.

-Hija, cariño, por fin has llegado-dijo la hermosa mujer Acercándose a mí.

- ¿Mamá? - no Creía lo que veia, era mi verdadera madre- ¡mamá!

-Sí, soy yo cariño, tu madre René; ¡como has crecido!, te ves hermosa, ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha-rio y me abrazo, Comencé a llorar de felicidad.

-Y no saludaras a tu Padre ... el gran Charlie-dijo aquel señor haciendose el ofendido.

- ¡Papá! - Lo abracé De igual manera.

-Hija, a pesar de todo siempre estamos contigo, pase lo que pase, y me alegra tanto que Carlisle y Esme hayan cumplido con su promesa, son unas personas muy amables, les estaremos eternamente agradecidos-dijo mamá.

-Los extraño tanto, a pesar de que no los conozco lo suficiente ... - Dije Aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes mi niña, no hace falta conocer a alguien Cuando sabes que la amas de alguna Manera-dijo papá acariciándome los cabellos.

De pronto una luz blanca se poso sobre ellos haciendo que se voltearan a ver.

-Hija ya Debemos partir-dijeron al unísono.

-No ... yo quiero quedarme con ustedes ... .- musité, ya que mi voz se corto ... no quería que se fueran.

-Debemos regresar, nosotros te prometemos que nos veras otro día, pero por ahora debes estar feliz, y quiero que siempre tengas en cuenta que nosotros siempre te amaremos ... - Dijeron ya desvaneciéndose.

-Yo también los quiero ....

_Y mucho ..._

* * *

**Hola chicos, ya ahora sí pude traerles el episodio que con tantas ansias querian saber, ya la verdad es descubierta sobre Bella ... jeje espero que les haya gustado y pues nada más me queda decirles nos leemos en otra!**

**Adiós**

**Los quiero**

**StephanieCullen116**


	9. NA: Escusa sensata

Hola a todos….. Bueno supongo que de verdad no tengo la minima escusa que darles esta vez; pero en verdad tengo una escusa realmente importante y sucedió de la siguiente manera:

Bueno como toda persona normal xDD emm este año estaba por graduarme… y los profes nos dejaban muchas asignaciones.

Ya tenia los capítulos todos listos…. Pero sucedió lo peor que a una escritora o auna persona que realmente ama a su pc es que te hackeen la pc borrándote todos tus archivos importantes. Todas mis historias murieron (porque se incluye la formateada y ahí todo mis archivos empezaron de 0).

Me desanime con lo que me paso en el segundo punto que desisti de seguir escribiendo, y solo seguir de espectadora de otras historias,….

Bueno ahora que por fin ya me gradue xDD, mm muchas personas me han enviado que porfavor continuase con esta historia, y la verdad quiero volver a escribir… me encanta complacerlos y ya para este viernes o sábado subiere el cap que sigue.

Gracias por su comprensión y su apoyo,

Los quiere

StephanieCullen116


	10. Fiesta de Bienvenida I Parte

_**Fiesta de Bienvenida I Parte**_

_**Tanya POV**_

No podía creer que mi plan b había fallado, ahora hice que esa parejita de idiotas se juntaran más… _que asco. Vamos Tanya piensa… piensa…. Oh ya lo tengo. _Me reí de solo pensarlo, según tengo entendido la zorrita de Alice hará una fiesta de Bienvenida para los Cullen…_ perfecto, _allí haré algo que les hará saber quién soy yo.

_Nadie, pero nadie se mete conmigo…._

_**Bella POV**_

Me desperté con una gran sonrisa, aquél sueño donde conocí a mis padres fue realmente sorprendente, pero supongo que toda felicidad acaba en un solo segundo, porque me encontré a Alice viendo mi closet de forma urgente.

– ¿Alice, que haces aquí? – la miré extrañada.

– Buenos días Bella, hoy no iremos a clase, Rose ya viene para acá, vamos a ir de compras a Port Ángeles – dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

– ¿De compras?, oh no yo no voy a eso…– _y aunque suene extraño, quería ir a clases hoy._

– Sí, pero ándale vamos que se nos hace tarde – iba a comenzar a discutir, pero al ver su rostro malévolo me callé – no me hagas hacer esto por las malas.

-Pero Alice, ya tengo ropa nueva…. No hace falta que….- di un sobresalto al escuchar su gritito de horror.

-¿Llamas a esto ropa?- dijo sacándola con fuerzas, a veces me preguntaba de donde la sacaba- esto es ropa de prostituta…. No, no, no y no, me rehúso a que uses esa ropa así, apresúrate no tenemos todo el día.

Me levante rápidamente, me duché con agua fría para intentar lidiar con mi pesadilla… claro… sin éxito; y me coloqué rápidamente el conjunto que Alice escogió para mí. Rose ya había llegado mientras me duchaba, asique nos apresuramos para subir a ostentoso auto.

El transcurso del viaje, Alice y Rose, solo charlaban emocionadas sobre ir y comprar ropa, y cosas que solo participaba vagamente, estar a la moda nunca fue mi fuerte, y la verdad nunca me preocupaba de eso… pero… a ellas… es como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Por qué hablan tanto de vestidos y de fiesta…- pregunté un poco confundida.

-Oh lo siento Bella… bueno hablé con tus padres sobre darles una fiesta de Bienvenida en su casa, y aceptaron gustosos, espero que no te moleste, además me ha parecido una grandiosisima idea de que ustedes, la Familia Cullen, sean los anfitriones de la fiesta, ya hablé con Esme y está muy entusiasmada- sonrió alegre mientras entrabamos a nuestro primer almacén.

-¿Fiesta?, oh… no quiero saber de más fiestas- la miré con horror.

-Vamos anímate Bells, se que lo disfrutaras- dijo Rose sonriéndome con gran entusiasmo.

Entre Alice y Rosalie, habían escogido mi _"vestido"_ para la fiesta, la cual comprendía un _"sencillo, pero a la vez muy sexy_, vestido de color azul, con un escote no tan pronunciado, se amarraba al cuello, y el corte del traje iba en tabletas; gemí que era un poco corto de lo que hubiera preferido, me opuse rotundamente, pero las miradas asesinas de ambas me hizo callar inmediatamente y aceptar con cierto recelo lo que ellas me dieron; Alice había escogido para sí, un traje sencillo pero muy elegante en color verde manzana que tanto la caracterizaba a ella y Rose, rojo pasión muy sexy.

-Sabes Bella, el atuendo que elegimos para ti, será sensacional, dejaras a todos babeando por ti, eres hermosa por naturaleza- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

-Oh sí definitivamente soy hermosa- dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Esto será la mejor fiesta que en años anteriores- dijo Alice mientras pagaba los vestidos.

-Sabes Bella, siempre me pregunté, ustedes vienen de Phoenix ¿cierto?- afirmé ante la pregunta de Rose- bueno en ese lugar hay mucho sol, playas, calor, y pues… ustedes son todos pálidos- rió con nerviosismo.

-Lo sé, yo me sentía un bicho raro entre todas las personas bronceadas del lugar, bueno, herede sangre albina, supongo- reí.

-Bah, es perfecto así –dijo Alice abrazándome junto con Rose- ¿pero también que pienso?, que esa fiesta será más que una fiesta, será una noche muy especial, asique tengo una gran idea.

-Dios Alice, eso sí es una gran idea- dijo Rose emocionada.

-¿De qué hablan, de qué me perdí?- la verdad es no terminaba de entender que era lo que hablaban.

-Victoria Secret…

Aún seguía sin comprender, del por qué acepté ir con ellas a un lugar donde solo venden lencería, de todo tipo, y prácticamente me obligaron a comprar 5 pares de conjuntos, muy provocativos para mi gusto, nadie los vería, pero según ellas, "Complacerte por una vez en tu vida no será tan malo, pronto nos agradecerás", dijeron, _Si como no_…- pensé.

-¿Ya podemos ir a casa?- musité.

-No querida, aun tenemos que comprar algunos detalles para los chicos y la decoración- y para mi mala suerte, aún quedaba el asunto de la decoración… vaya día.

-¿Por qué no se adelantan?, yo me encargare de la ropa de los chicos, Alice ve con Bella a comprar las decoraciones, nos vemos en los restaurantes, ¿Les parece?- dijo Rose.

-Excelente idea, así será más rápido, vente Bells- y me arrastró con ella, literalmente.

-Bella, ¿Qué hay entre tú y Edward?- sonrió mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Ah… de que hablas…-dije intentando evadir a su pregunta.

-Vamos, puedes contármelo, últimamente he visto miraditas que… por Dios, no disimulan- empezó a reírse- pero… puedes confiar en nosotras….

-Está bien, está bien, pues somos novios… o eso creo- me sonrojé- se que dirás que somos hermanos pero… no lo somos- solté al fin.

-Oh amiga, tu secreto estará a salvo- dijo sinceramente- ustedes dos son tal para cual, se ven tan lindos, hare que esa fiesta sea especial para los dos, ya lo verás.

Tomó de mi mano y literalmente volamos por todos los almacenes para comprar la decoración, de verdad sentía que con Alice todo cambiaba, era muy distinta a las intenciones de Tanya; Alice es sincera, y me arrepiento no haberla conocido mejor desde el principio.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde regresamos exhaustas a casa, los chicos tuvieron que venir a ayudarnos eran demasiadas bolsas y no podíamos con todas ellas.

_**TanyaPOV**_

-Aún quiero saber que hacemos aquí trepadas en un árbol, espiando a los Cullen, y a sus estúpidos amigos- dijo Lauren quejándose por enésima vez.

-Quieres callarte de una vez, quiero saber que traman esos inútiles.

Enfoqué más mis binoculares y vi como la zorra de Alice sacaba disfraces que usarían seguramente en su fiestita, vi uno que le arrojaban a la hija adoptiva de los Cullen, sonreí, tenía un nuevo plan, que harán que todos sepan de lo que soy capaz.

-Bien tengo un nuevo plan- dije mientras bajaba con cuidado del árbol.

-Y que es esta vez, Tanya- sonrió malévolamente, pero sucedió un estúpido y embarazoso improvisto, _-¿La chica es estúpida?, que horror es tan fácil bajar de un árbol, hasta tuve que arriesgar mi barniz de uñas nuevo, que patético-_ pensé, mientras me reía a carcajadas.- Ayúdame…

-¿Estás de broma?, levántate tu sola- dije mientras emprendía mi camino hacia mi auto-Vamos a Port Angeles, te cuento en el camino….

_**Bella POV**_

Comenzamos todos a planear todo para la fiesta, mi madre Esme, se encargaría de la comida y papá la ayudaría, Edward y Emmet se encargarían de la artillería pesada, Alice sería la que nos "daba las órdenes", mientras que Jasper, Rosalie y yo nos encargábamos de toda la decoración.

La fiesta estaba anticipada para el fin de semana, ósea dentro de 5 días, tiempo de sobra, según Alice, para decorar todo.

-Yo me encargaré de los invitados y las invitaciones, Emmet como ya eres mayor de edad, por favor encárgate de las bebidas para adultos- rió- por favor no exageres con lo que pidas.

-A la orden, duende- hizo un saludo de militar mientras sonreía.

Conversamos luego de haber terminado de planear todo, y luego todos se fueron a casa, dejándome sola con Edward.

-Ya no sabía cuando se irían- dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿A sí?- dije con inocencia.

-Me encanta tu intento de ser inocente- me tomó por la cintura y me besó, y mi rápida reacción fue pasar mis manos por su cabello cobrizo, sus labios rozaban mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar e intensificar el beso, yo acepté muy gustosa… nuestras lenguas comenzaron un danza sin fin; el beso estaba subiendo de tono, tanto que me dieron ganas de explorar su pecho, metiendo mis manos por su camisa… unos minutos después nos separamos por falta de aire…gemí al separarme.

-Bella… eres mi perdición…- dijo abrazándome.

-Te amo Edward.

-Yo también Bella- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y nos fuimos a dormir en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Pasaban las horas, minutos, segundos, pero no podía dormir, me sentía incapaz de hacer, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes extrañas aparecían en mi mente, es como si algo malo va a ocurrir… no lo sé no lo entendía con certeza.

Me levante y caminé hacia el cuarto de Edward, no preocupé en tocar la puerta, solo entre y lo llamé en voz baja.

-Edward… ¿estás despierto?- susurré.

-Sí, que sucede….- dijo medio adormilado.

-No…. No puedo dormir… podría dormir contigo….- pregunté un poco avergonzada.

-Ven- rió ante mi pregunta, quitó las sabanas e hizo un espacio para mí- duerme mi pequeña Bella.

Tomé su mano y finalmente quedé rendida con Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **Dos días después**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos los preparativos para la fiesta según Alice, marchaba a la perfección, todos en la escuela estaban enterados que en dos día exactamente sería la fiesta de Bienvenida y prácticamente casi todos estaban invitados, a excepción… de sí, están en lo correcto, a excepción de Tanya Denalí y su tropa de chicas plásticas.

Yo me sentía un poco nerviosa, ya había tenido una experiencia bastante incómoda en la fiesta que fui varias semanas atrás, pero Alice y Rosalie, me convencieron que esta fiesta sería la mejor a la que he asistido y que me divertiré en grande… espero que así sea… -Bella relájate, solo será la fiesta de Bienvenida, y lo pasarás con Edward, será fantástico- dijo mi conciencia. Tal vez debo hacerle caso por esta vez.

Caminaba sin rumbo por el extenso pasillo de la escuela, tenía una libre, por lo que me dirigí a la biblioteca, pero alguien me detuvo en el camino.

-¿Qué hay Bella?- dijo un chico moreno y fornido con una melena recogida con una cola de caballo, Jacob Black.

-Hola, Jake, ¿Qué hay?- dije sonriendo.

-¿Hora libre?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Sí, me dirigía a la biblioteca, supongo que también estás en las mismas.

-Sí, quieres que te acompañe o…- pero fue interrumpido.

-No te molestes Black, yo lo haré por ti- y ahí estaba mi Dios personal; su rostro no era el mismo rostro sereno y lleno de paz que siempre conocía, esta vez estaba llena de una mueca de ira, y consigo trajo una ola incomodidad, literalmente.

-Hol…- iba a saludar a Edward, pero Jacob me interrumpió.

-No estarás haciendo escenitas de celos por tu hermana en medio del pasillo de la escuela ¿o sí, Cullen?- su rostro también se convirtió en una mueca de enojo.

-Eso no te incumbe Black, aléjate de ella o si no…

-¿O si no, qué?, me estás demostrando que la quieres mucho más que a una hermana, no puedes estar por el mundo impidiéndole a Bella que conozca a otros chicos, eres un imbécil- dijo acercándose mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-Chicos….- intenté detenerlos.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?, te dije que no es tu problema, por qué no te esfumas y te largas con tu manada de perros, _imbécil_ - se acercó de igual manera hacia Jacob.

-Mira peda…

-¡Jacob!, el entrenador nos acaba de llamar, dice que es de vital importancia- llamó uno de sus amigos, fue un alivio para mi saber que esta pelea se terminaría…. Pero no sabría hasta cuando…

-Esto no se terminara aquí - dijo Jacob alejándose mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de odio.

-No te tengo miedo…- Edward susurró.

Edward se volteó hacia mí, y tomó de mi mano y me condujo hacia el auto.

-Edward ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunté una vez que nos pusimos en marcha- no debemos irnos así de la escuela…

-Descuida, pedí permiso, y no me sucede nada Bella… ¿Debería?- masculló mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza.

-Sí, sí deberías, porque tanto enojo… no veo el motivo.

-Solo… solo no te acerques demasiado a Black… no me gusta cómo te mira…

-¿Estás celoso?- sonreí.

-¿Y eso es gracioso para ti?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No… para nada… es solo que… te ves más atractivo así- dije mientras me sonrojaba.

-Bells sé que me comporté como un idiota… lo siento

-¿Te parece si vamos a la cabaña?

-Esa misma idea tuve yo- sonrió.

Dejamos el auto a un costado de la carretera y emprendimos el pequeño viaje hacia nuestro pequeño espacio personal, que nuestros padres habían construido para nosotros, era bastante acogedora.

Me senté frente a la chimenea y con ayuda de Edward la encendimos.

-Me encanta este lugar- dije.

-Mamá y papá hicieron un buen trabajo…- se acercó a mi lentamente y me besó.

Siempre que nos besábamos el tiempo para nosotros dejada de existir, solo éramos él y yo y nadie más; al poco tiempo el beso comenzó a subir de tono como la última vez que sucedió, pero esta vez no dejé que él se detuviera, quería que siguiera…

Sin darme cuenta, una ola de éxtasis y de adrenalina comenzaba a dar paso por todo mi cuerpo, dentro de mí algo se incendiaba, se sentía muy placentero y necesitaba con urgencia más de lo que estaba obteniendo.

-Edward… llévame a la cama…- sugerí con una voz que no reconocía, al ver sus ojos, se vieron de pronto obscurecidos, llenos de amor y de deseo.

-¿Estás segura?... sabes que si no me…- su voz sonaba ronca… lo detuve con uno de mis dedos.

-Completamente segura… quiero hacer el amor contigo….

Sin hacernos esperar… Edward me cargó hacia la pequeña habitación, donde había una cómoda cama para dos personas. Pero me sentía muy urgida por sentir sus besos y sus caricias recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, asique me adelante…

Lo besé mientras mis manos recorrían su cuello y sus brazos, mientras que él hacía lo mismo conmigo, en este instante odiaba el muro de ropa que nos separaba, por lo que me apresuré a sacarle la camisa con bastante rapidez y pude contemplar su pecho y luego acariciarlo…

-Bella… eres mi perdición…

Sus manos recorrieron mi blusa y la quitó sin ningún desdén… agradecí por un instante a Alice por haberme hecho comprar la ropa de interior tan provocativa, ya que la reacción de Edward fue bastante positiva; sin hacerme esperar más, jugó con mis pezones y los acariciaba con delicadeza mientras intentaba quitarme el corpiño que tanto le molestaba.

La prenda salió volando por los aires sin más prisa, su boca recorrió mi cuello y luego hacia mis pezones, gemí ante aquél rose húmedo de sus labios… nunca me había sentido tan viva como ahora.

-Oh Edward… por favor…- dije.

Me arqueé para que él tuviera más acceso a mis pezones mientras buscaba el cinturón de su pantalón, esto era tortuoso… me urgía demasiado quitarle toda la ropa, eso estorbaba, y tal parece que leyó el pensamiento, terminando el trabajo por mí, de un solo tirón se saco la última prenda que quedaba de él, quedando completamente desnudo.

Lo recorrí con la mirada… Edward era perfecto… era un Dios griego que se hizo hombre… y ahora estaba haciéndome el amor…. Masajeé su miembro, el cual se puso duro y gimió de placer; me besó de nuevo, pero más pasional, lleno de urgencia… me saqué la última prenda que quedaba en mí y lo arroje al aire sin ningún tipo de miedo.

-Hermosa…- dijo Edward mientras se levantaba un poco para recorrer su mirada en mi cuerpo, me sonroje.

Sus besos comenzaron de nuevo, desde el cuello y fue haciendo un camino hasta llegar a mi vientre, gemí su nombre con más fuerza.

-Dios Edward…

El contacto de su lengua jugar con mi clítoris… fue demasiado… gemía sin poderlo evitar, pero quería más, quería tenerlo dentro de mí…

Edward se detuvo y colocó su miembro perfectamente duro en mi entrada, instantáneamente cerré los ojos…

-Lo haré con cuidado, lo prometo…

-Hazme tuya…- fue lo único que dije…

Su boca regresó a mis labios, mientras entraba en mí lentamente, pegué un pequeño grito, no sabía cuánto esto dolería, cerré los ojos con fuerza, y respire dos veces mientras que el dolor se cesaba lentamente.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó notablemente preocupado.

-No… pares…-gemí, una vez que el dolor ceso por completo.

Edward continuo con las embestidas, que a cada segundo iban aumentando de velocidad; me perdí en la inconsciencia, solo gemía su nombre y el, él mío…

Nuestros cuerpos estaban llenos de placer… hasta llevar a un fabuloso orgasmo, que hizo que llegáramos al cielo; caímos exhaustos uno al lado del otro, sonriendo como tontos.

-Te amo Bella…- me beso la frente con delicadeza.

-Y yo a ti Edward… no sabes cuánto- cerré los ojos y ambos caímos ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capítulo jejeje, no creí lograrlo…. Bueno déjenme decirles que es primera vez que escribo escenas tan rated M…. xD, espero que me haya quedado bien…. Y pues… Lo prometido es dedua…. Sorry si los decepcioné antes, pero les prometo que terminare con esta historia para complacerlos!

Los quiere

StephanieCullen116


	11. Fiesta de Bienvenida II Parte

_**Fiesta de Bienvenida II Parte**_

-¡Bella! Por favor tienes que creerme- suplique.

-Al diablo contigo Edward…. Yo solo confié en ti…. Y tú vienes y la cagas con toda esta MIERDA, vete al INFIERNO.

-Sabes… que yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo como est…. – me abofeteó.

-ME LARGO – gritó con todas sus fuerzas dando un gran portazo; todos los invitados vieron estupefactos la escena que se había formado en toda la habitación.

-No creí que fueras tan imbécil- dijo Emmet serio.

-Cállate- reclamé, sabía que de esta forma no solucionaría absolutamente nada, pero yo soy consciente de lo que sucedió.

Pero allí estaba la _perra_ que había cagado prácticamente mi relación con Bella…. Sé que soy un caballero y que no debería de llamar a las damas de esa forma pero… ella no era una dama… ella era... _**Vale, vale Eddy calma ese vocabulario, sé que estamos frustrados por la tipita esa pero…**_ _YA ENTENDÍ_- grité mentalmente.

La perr… digo Tanya bajaba "triunfalmente" por las escaleras de mi casa, su sonrisa tan burlona hizo que mi sangre ardiera de odio hacia a ella; pero nunca me esperé lo que sucedió a continuación.

-¡ERES UNA PERRA! – gritaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono, mientras se lanzaban contra Tanya en el suelo; debía admitir que la fuerza de ambas era increíble hasta se necesitó de la ayuda de Emmet, Jasper y de mi padre, para apartar a las dos chicas de una desgreñada y golpeada Tanya.

-Esta vez me las pagarás, la próxima no te saldrás con la tuya ZORRA PLÁSTICA- gritó Alice furiosa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-**7 HORAS ANTES-o**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Bella POV**_

El "_majestuoso día_" había llegado, la pequeña duendecillo estaba hecha un alboroto con todo eso de la organización de nuestra bienvenida…. Una buena escusa perfecta para celebrar una fiesta en un pequeño pueblo como este, sí señor.

Todos en casa recibíamos ordenes exclusivas de Alice, no había nadie que no pudiera escapar de las garras de ella, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de robarme un beso de mi querido novio… porque si me pillaban realmente la pasaría mal.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cuando íbamos a mitad de la decoración; guirnaldas por aquí, globos por allá, etc. todo estaba organizado.

Me senté un rato al pie de las escaleras, estaba demasiado exhausta de tanto estar de aquí para allá sin parar; Edward se percató de mi presencia y se acercó hacia mí, sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

-Aún no entiendo como esa duendecillo puede cargar con tanta energía… no puedo ir siempre a su paso…-Edward se rió de mi comentario.

-Sé perfectamente de lo que hablas…. Yo también estoy algo agotado, pero si Alice se da cuenta de que estamos aquí, se armara un lío tremendo, y supongo que eso sería peor.

Gemí de frustración….

-Tranquila mi ovejita, ya terminaremos pronto, no creas que no me siento frustrado por no tenerte entre mis brazos y besándote –dijo mientras me daba pequeños besos en mis labios.

-**POR QUE RAYOS ESTÁN AHÍ SENTADOS, CREÍ QUE ESTABAN EN LOS QUE LES ORDENÉ!, LEVANTEN SUS TRASEROS DE ALLÍ AHORAAAAAAAAA!**- gritó una enfurecida Alice. Me estremecí de terror, nunca antes la había visto de esa forma, ahora comprendía las veces en las que decían "no te metas con Alice, o lo lamentarás".

En un segundo nos levantamos a la vez, pero mi torpeza hizo un gran acto de presencia, enredándome con la nada calleándome de bruces, cerré los ojos instantáneamente esperando el piso frío pero nunca lo llegué a sentir, ya que sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Tonta Bella- rió juguetonamente Edward, mientras me acomodaba bien sobre mis pies.

-L-lo siento- tartamudeé, mientras sentía mi rostro arder.

-Te ves tan adorable de esa forma….

-**BELLA** **Y EDWARD CULLEN!**- gritó nuevamente Alice; nos apresuramos y continuamos los preparativos para la tarde.

Tres horas más tarde ya habíamos terminado toda la decoración, y debía de admitir que a pesar de que fuese una fiesta "pequeña" había quedado muy bien, con todos esos arreglos que mamá y Alice supieron imaginar.

Almorzamos pizza, ya que estábamos demasiado exhaustos para hacer algo más elaborado.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a arreglarse- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba con su plato vacío.

-¿Tan temprano, estás loca?- dije desconcertada.

-Son las 4 de la tarde Bella, ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Además los invitados llegan a las 8 en punto.

-Estás loca…- gemí, mientras le daba un último bocado a mi pizza.

-Si en este instante no levantan sus traseros de esa silla, chicas, verán lo que….

Rosalie y yo de un salto nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y corrimos a la cocina para dejar los platos en el fregador, y luego corrimos hacia las escaleras llegando a mi habitación; sólo a lo lejos se escucharon grandes carcajadas por parte de los chicos.

-Bien Rose, la primera serás tú, quiero que te bañes y te pongas tu vestido, mientras que ayudo a Bells con las uñas- ordenó la duendecillo.

Rose obedeció mientras que me sentaba frente a una pequeña mesita especialmente para manicuras… que por cierto no tenía idea de donde la había sacado. Alice comenzó con su labor, mientras me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Alice ya estaba terminando con las uñas de mis pies y en ese momento Rosalie había salido del baño con su elegante vestido rojo.

-Bella, es mi turno, espera a que se seque la manicura, no quiero enterarme de que me desobedeciste y te las dañaste….- me miró amenazadoramente, asentí frenéticamente ante el escalofrío que sentí por mi espalda.

Luego de que Alice se bañara, se cambiara y se cerciorara de que toda mi manicura y pedicura estuvieran en orden y listas, me mando a bañar inmediatamente.

Abrí la ducha y sentí el agua caliente recorrer todo mi cuerpo, suspire de satisfacción; de verdad necesitaba relajarme para lo que sucedería dentro de algunas horas. Cuando el agua caliente se enfrió, salí y me enrollé en mi toalla mientras me secaba el cabello y me colocaba mi ropa interior.

Salí del baño y me encontré a una Rosalie totalmente diferente junto con la duendecillo, se veían extremadamente espectaculares.

-Vamos Bella, tenemos que arreglarte ya vamos tarde- dijo Alice apurándome.

Me pareció una eternidad a medida que me iban arreglando, no me permitieron verme al espejo hasta que terminaran el "_makeover"._

-Bella ya puedes levantarte y abrir tus ojos- dijo Alice mas emocionada de lo normal. Hice lo que me pidió y me sorprendí con el resultado de todo su trabajo… era muy diferente a la Bella de la discoteca… me veía más natural y menos plástica.

Me arreglaron el cabello en finísimas hondas, mis ojos habían sido maquillados muy discretamente para resaltar el color de mis ojos y me colocaron el brillo labial de un rojo pálido.

Debía admitir que me veía hermosa… mis lagrimas amenazaron en salir pero la cara de horror y de espanto de Alice hizo que me las tragara inmediatamente.

-Bien chicas, ¡es hora de disfrutar!- canturreó Alice.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con nuestros chicos al pie de está, me sonrojé al ver la mirada intensa de Edward sobre mí.

-Estás preciosa… y eres solo para mí- susurró sensualmente en mi oído, me ericé.

-Gr-gracias- susurré con dificultad.

Alice y Rose empezaron a recibir a todos los invitados mientras Emmet se encargaba de la música para alegrar más el ambiente, Jasper se llevó a Edward para traer algunas bebidas de la cocina mientras yo.. Solo observaba la pista de baile cerca de los bocadillos.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- preguntó una voz masculina, que reconocí al instante.

-Que hay Jake… solo que las fiestas no se me dan muy bien… ya sabes.

-Eso no parecía la vez que fuimos a la discoteca- rió.

-Lo sé… tuve que soportarlo para intentar "encajar", pero no resultó asique me va mejor siendo yo misma.

-Por eso me encantas- me guiñó un ojo y me tomo la mano.- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo un rato?

-No creo que eso vaya a ser mucha falta Black.- dijo Edward muy molesto.

-A… se me olvidaba que por aquí vivían los chupa sangres como tú…

-Oigan chicos… no emp- pero fui interrumpida por una serie de gritos que provenían de la entrada.

**-¡TENGO DERECHO DE ENTRAR!**- gritó una estridente Tanya_. Que hace esta…_

-Por si no lo sabías **TÚ NO ESTÁS INVITADA QUERIDA**- gritó Rose muy enojada, Emmet tuvo que agarrarla por la cintura para que se calmara.

-Ja! ¿Con que ustedes se creen mejor que yo haciendo fiestas?, estás me las pagarán a mí nadie me ridiculiza en frente de **¡NADIE!**

**-¡MIRA ZORRA, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES O TE JURO QUE PATEO TU ASQUEROSO TRASERO DE SILICONA!-** gritó Alice.

-Alice… cálmate por favor- susurró Jasper.

Rose se soltó del agarre de Emmet y le dio un fuerte portazo en la cara de Tanya, todos los presentes en la "discusión" incluyéndome nos partimos de la risa.

Luego de aquél incidente Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la improvisada pista de baile.

-No dejaré que ese Black se te acerqué, está noche es solo tú y yo- dijo Edward en mi oído.

-Te amo Edward…- dije mientras me sonrojaba.

Bailamos sin reparar el tiempo en que llevábamos juntos, me sentía tan protegida en sus brazos que podría quedarme en ellos para siempre, sentía que está vida no bastaba para estar en ellos… quería la eternidad, pues mi vida, mi alma y mi todo, dependen de él nunca, en los jamases de los jamases, seré capaz de amar a alguien como él… Edward me llena de vida, de vigor y toda la cursilería del mundo, pero así me siento yo, estos sentimientos son tan grandes que sin él siento que podría morir en cualquier instante.

Pero la magia que ambos proyectábamos se vio interrumpida por idiota que derramo su bebida en la camisa de Edward.

-Demonios…-susurró Edward frustrado- amor… quédate aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

-Pero yo te quiero ayudar en…- puso su dedo índice en mis labios.

-Tranquila mi amor, vendré enseguida, además creo que Alice te necesita.- asentí y fui donde se encontraba una preocupada Alice.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Tuve una "visión"… fue muy extraña… tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar… y…-la silencié.

-Tranquila Alice, nada va a pasar, venga vamos a bailar que para eso está la fiesta- la arrastré literalmente hacia la pista de baile, Rose se nos unió y comenzamos a bailar animadamente.

_**Tanya POV**_

Sabía que las perras esas no me dejarían entrar, solo quería distraerlas para que Lauren pudiese entrar, y con mayor razón haría mi venganza final, por haberme humillado frente a todos los estúpidos alumnos de la escuela, como que me llamo Tanya Denalí.

Me fui por la parte de atrás de su casa mientras telefoneaba a mi segundo cómplice que me ayudaría mucho más en mi plan perfecto.

Me escabullí por la cocina y subí por las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de Edward. Me coloqué el mismo vestido que ella traía y la colonia asquerosa que ella se ponía, ajusté mi cabello y luego me senté en la cama.

-Mallory, Black… a sus posiciones, la reina está en su trono- anuncié.

Sentí que las pisadas de Edward se acercaban, asique me coloqué detrás de uno de sus muebles para CD aburridos y esperé; él abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, buscó una nueva camisa y aproveché ese momento para llevar a cabo mi plan.

Simulé abrir y cerrar la puerta rápidamente y apagué la luz.

-¿Bella?- dijo un poco desconcertado.

Me acerqué sigilosa y lo abracé por la espalda y empecé a besarlo sensualmente por su cuello.

-Creí que me esperarías abajo- rió por lo bajo mientras me agarraba por la cintura.

Sonreí internamente, él muy idiota cayó redondito… ahora solo faltaba la parte final…

_**Edward POV**_

Unos brazos extraños rodearon mi cintura; me extrañé porque no llegaba a reconocerlos, pero con su aroma pude deducir levemente que era Bella la que me estaba abrazando. Me giré lentamente para sentir sus caricias, me besaba sensualmente el cuello; me extrañe nuevamente, sentí por un momento que ella no era Bella ya que ella no actuaba tan deliberadamente, pero pensé que era una etapa nueva de ella y me dejé llevar; la arrastré con cuidado hacia mi cama y la recosté posicionándome encima de ella sin aplastarla y la bese.

_Pero que… estos labios no me son familiares….-_Desde cuando los labios de Bella se volvieron más gruesos… recuerdo que los de ella eran un poco más delicados, suaves y delgados. Sentí que se fue desvistiendo debajo de mí…

-Dios Bella… ¿Me quieres bajar?- escuché un par de risillas, pero estuve tan cegado del deseo que no identifiqué que esa risilla era algo extraña. Bella me bajo con prisas mis pantalones y me acariciaba ansiosamente mi miembro, que al instante comenzó a endurecerse. Suspiré… besé a Bella con pasión.

Intenté sumirme en el valle de sus senos pero, ella me alejó de inmediato colocándome directamente en la entrada de su sexo… jadeé ante esa sensación; me sentía diferente a las dos veces a la que le había hecho el amor con Bella, esta vez sentía que no debería de hacerlo… sentía que era un error.

Bella pareció notar mi duda e hizo que la penetrara rápidamente, gimió… comenzó a moverse entorno a mi pene con ligeras y urgidas embestidas y mi cerebro se desconectó. La penetré casi salvajemente y salí de ella antes de correrme… suspiramos.

En ese preciso momento encendieron la luz y mi desconcierto fue creciendo…. Qué demonios hacia Tanya en mi cama… y sobre todo que hacia ella desnuda… y como un balde extremadamente fría comprendí la situación…. _Mierda…_

**-PORQUE ESA PERRA ESTA CONTIGO EDWARD.** –gritó una desconcertada Bella.

-Bella… Dios déjame explicarte…-en realidad no tenía idea por dónde empezar… puesto que ni yo mismo sabia que carajos pasaba aquí… ni yo mismo comprendía que hacia Tanya en cama semi desnuda. Empecé a vestirme rápidamente, en ese momento me sentía sucio… una vil escoria.

Los gritos de Bella hicieron que los demás subieran a ver qué rayos sucedía… y uff se llevaron una enorme sorpresa. La cara estupefacta y sorprendida por parte de nuestros amigos no tenía nombre ni apellido, tampoco al igual que Bella se explicaban como yo había entrado en esta situación… sus caras de enojo (que luego de su trance se convirtieron en ese nuevo sentimiento) me indicaron que estaban pensando lo peor de mi.

-Oh… no chicos déjenme explicarl…-y la perra tuvo que hablar.

-Explicar qué Eddy, Estabas pasándolo a lo grande conmigo, ni siquiera dudaste en entrar conmigo a la cama, estabas todo calenturiento y mira que me dejaste toda…-no me di cuenta cuando Bella se acercó a Tanya y la abofeteo fuertemente antes de que terminara sus palabras, que quien sabe que terminaría de decir…

-**CÁLLATE ZORRA MAL PARIDA…** no sigas diciendo mierda, quiero que te largues de MI CASA AHORA-Dios me había metido en un lío grave y ni siquiera era mi culpa… intenté acercarme a ella para calmarla pero… su fuerza llena de ira me empujo lejos- **Y TU MALDITO NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARME… ME LARGO DE AQUÍ.**

Todos me miraban desaprobatoriamente, sabía que no me escucharían por más que lo intentase… _maldición, la he cagado hasta el fondo…_- susurré.

Todos bajaron apresuradamente para alcanzar a Bella, supongo que para calmarle y bajarle los humos… solo estábamos Tanya y yo, en mi habitación… aún como mi cara desorbitada y sin saber qué rayos hacer.

-Hay Eddy tu hermanita está loca –reía la muy cínica.

-Tanya… cámbiate ahora mismo y lárgate de aquí… ¿qué no entiendes mis malditas negaciones?, ya me cansé de repetirte una y otra vez que NO ME GUSTAS, que parte de eso no has comprendido, si alguna vez me caíste ligeramente bien, ahora lo que me provocas es asco… eres una …. ¿sabes?... prefiero ahorrarme el comentario.

Caminé notablemente enojado hacia la salida de mi habitación y de un gran portazo me fui de allí; bajé rápidamente las escaleras buscando a los demás con la mirada, en especial a Bella. Hasta que la encontré casi a la salida de la entrada.

-¡Bella! Por favor tienes que creerme- suplique.

-Al diablo contigo Edward…. Yo solo confié en ti…. Y tú vienes y la cagas con toda esta MIERDA, vete al INFIERNO.

-Sabes… que yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo como est…. – me abofeteó.

**-ME LARGO** – gritó con todas sus fuerzas dando un gran portazo; todos los invitados vieron estupefactos la escena que se había formado en toda la habitación.

_Y el resto de la historia ya lo conocen…_

Después de echar a patadas de mi casa a Tanya, corrí hacia mi auto notablemente nervioso por la locura que Bella pudiese cometer… me sentía impotente de que ella no intentara escucharme y ni siquiera determinarme… _mierda… mierda y más mierda podrida… porque demonios tiene que acabar todo así…_

Me subí al auto pero me detuvieron por un instante…

-Yo te acompaño, los demás también irán a buscarla- dijo Jasper para calmarme un poco.

Asentí y espere por segundos a que Jasper subiera en el copiloto, encendí mi auto al momento en que él cerró la puerta del copiloto. Arranqué como alma que lleva al diablo…

-Dios Edward, sé que no es el momento pero… relájate un poco, nos matarás- dijo Jasper notablemente nervioso. Disminuí un poco la marcha y vimos por todo el recorrido algún rastro de Bella…

Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo… no sabía qué hora era, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo buscaba a Bella por las pequeñas calles de todo Forks… sin un rastro de ella…

-Edward… creo que deberíamos regresar… tal vez ella ya regresó a casa- dijo Jasper notablemente cansado. Obedecí, Jasper no tenía la culpa de lo que ha sucedido, por lo que nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa.

Corrí hacia la entrada de mi casa desesperado por al menos saber si había un rastro de Bella.

-Edward… ¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó mamá.

-Mamá yo… Dios…ella… ella mal interpretó las cosas y se ha ido… es mi culpa-dije cabizbajo.

-¿Quieres contar todo Edward?- preguntó Alice, suspiré.

-Por favor tomen asiento…-pedí, pase mi mano por mi cabello numerosas veces, estaba nervioso- Chicos no me miren así… saben muy bien que amo a Bella más que a mi vida… simplemente la muy- la mirada de mi madre me indicó que no hablara de manera tan insultante- eh… Tanya si se fijaron en su vestimenta iba vestida igual que Bella… y se colocó su perfume favorito… todo, y yo como un idiota caí en su trampa pensando que era ella, pero les juro que no sabía nada…

Caí de rodillas al suelo con las manos en mi rostro, estaba destrozado por haber lastimado al amor de mi vida, de verdad que no quise hacerlo… todo fue un maldito error… todo.

-Ya está bien… te creemos Edward, no me sorprende que Tanya haría algo así… supongo que hay más de uno involucrado en su estúpido plan-Rosalie suspiró- hay que intentar contactar con Bella… tomo decisiones desesperadas… espero que no haya cometido ninguna locura.

-Tal vez ella piense mejor las cosas y regrese más tarde, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a ver como surgen las cosas y… arreglar mi casa- dijo mi madre mirando severamente a los chicos y a mí.

Automáticamente todos empezamos a limpiar y a ordenar la casa, aunque la verdad no ayudé mucho, estaba algo decaído y pensativo en todo lo que sucedió horas atrás; esperaba pacientemente a que Bella regresara.

Aunque supongo que las cosas no surgen como uno quiere…

* * *

UUFFFF Dios cuanto tiempo deje de escribir esta historia O_O…. supongo que todos tienen caras de asesinos en serie… u,u lo siento…intenté escribir pero tuve un bloqueo mental enorme y la inspiración se esfumó, hasta ahora o.o que mis amigos de mi u me invitaron (obligaron prácticamente) a volver a escribir, jijiji le doy las gracias.

Bueno espero que este cap les guste, es todo dramático, odio a Tanya ¬¬….

Les quiere

**StephanieCullen116**


End file.
